


I Will Be Here

by Quotingmachine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cambion, Cancer, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Lung Cancer, Platonic Relationships, Post-Season/Series 13, Reader-Insert, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Spoilers, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quotingmachine/pseuds/Quotingmachine
Summary: Dr. Myla was one of the only therapists who specialized in treating the supernatural, people like you. Carrying the burden of your father and being the ever-hunted Cambion, you attend her sessions however, that begins to change when you meet a fellow patient, Jack. Can unfortunate circumstances bring you two together even though all odds are against it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm still pretty new to AO3 and so I'm getting used to all the controls/tags/etc. I hope you guys like the story and all feedback is appreciated!!

You tapped your fingers restlessly against the arm of your chair. Normally, you wouldn’t be so jumpy in this office, but today you had something you really needed to get of your chest.

The place was designed specifically to calm people down, with magazines littering the table in front of you and well cushioned seats. It was empty, as it usually is when you come. The clock on the wall read 4:03.

Your appointment was at 4 and not that three minutes bothered you, but your doctor didn’t have an appointment before yours and she was always here on time.

Your tapping got faster as you tried to concentrate on one of the magazines. You wished you had brought your phone along, but it was at low power and if you had brought it, all you would have done was used up the rest of the battery....

But anything was better than the silence.

You could hear footsteps down the hall behind you. 

Finally. You turned towards the door, but the person who walked through was not Dr. Myla.

A boy, around his twenties walked through. He had blond hair and an innocent face that scanned the room around him and settled on you. He smiled and turned back to Dr. Myla, who had followed him out.

“It was nice meeting you,” he said, very matter-of-factly, and shook her hand.

Dr. Myla smiled “It was nice meeting you as well, Jack. I hope I’ll see you again.” Dr. Myla turned to you, and you got ready to follow her in, but she stopped you. “Y/N, do you mind waiting? I’ll be back out in just a second.”

You nodded to her and she left, closing the door behind her. You sighed loudly, leaning back in your chair. Two more minutes. You can wait two more minutes.

You looked up again, shocked to find the boy, Jack, still standing there. He was looking at you curiously. 

Jack… Jack. Why did that set off alarm bells in your head?

“Hi!” he said. 

You took this moment to read into his emotional state. He was calm and curious. He seemed to be waiting for something.

“Hi,” you responded slowly.

“I’m Jack.” He held out his hand for you to shake. You took it and tried to push down your nerves and act politely.

“Y/N.”

He sat down across from you. “It’s nice to meet you Y/N. I take it you talk to Dr. Myla too?”

You hesitated before answering. “Yes?”

He thought about it before saying, “That’s nice.”

“Jack?” A voice called from outside. A man walked in and you were immediately alarmed.

“Hello Sam.”

Sam Winchester. Hunter.

That’s why the name Jack sounded so familiar to you. You had heard the Winchester boys were harboring the son of Satan but this was all too weird.

“Sorry I’m late, Jack. Can we go?”

Jack nodded. “Goodbye Y/N.”

You shook yourself out of your haze enough to say, “Goodbye Jack,” as he followed Sam out.

You stared at the table ahead of you. This whole week has turned out to be a mess. First… Nevermind that, but now? You had just, sort of, accidentally, made friends with Jack Kline. Lucifer’s son. That’s no good.

“Y/N?” You got up and joined Ms. Myla in the hall, walking down to her room and sitting in your usual chair.

Throughout everything, you still had this. You had to remember that. You still had therapy.

“So, Y/N, how are you?”

“Not too good.”

“Oh no! Why is that?”

“... Two days ago, I got a message from my father.”

~ ~ ~

“So, Jack, how did therapy go?”

Jack pondered this for a moment. “It went… well, I think. Dr. Myla seems very nice. We talked about my thoughts on family and-”

“Oh Jack, normally you don’t really talk about what happens in therapy. I mean, we can, but the whole point of therapy is that you have a private place where you can tell someone your secrets and feelings and no one has to know about it.”

“... Oh. Okay. Then, yes, it went well.”

Sam chuckled at the fact that Jack could take information like that and keep on smiling. “So, do you want to keep talking to the therapist? This is the only therapist I know of who talks to people like us, but we can work something else out, if you’d like.”

That was true, too. Dr. Myla was the only known therapist who spoke to hunters, supernatural creatures, or people who had been attacked, possessed, or otherwise badly introduced to the mythological community. She was widely talked about as an amazing counselor, but she was pretty hard to find, which kept her under the radar and kept her from having half of the country asking for advice.

“Yes, I’d like to keep talking to Dr. Myla.”

“Good,” Sam said with a smile and walked over to give Jack a brief hug. “Thanks for bearing with me Jack. I’m really trying, but things aren’t…”

“Perfect?” Jack asked as he pulled away. “That’s okay Sam. Because we’re gonna stop Michael and get Dean back.”

Sam smiled at the boy, “Yeah. Yeah we are.”

~ ~ ~

Another week went by and here you were again. In the waiting room of Dr. Myla’s office.

You weren’t nearly as anxious as last time. What she said to you last week really helped.

Your father is dead, Y/N. He can’t hurt you anymore. And even if he could, you are so much more powerful than anything he could throw at you. Don’t let your fear take away from how strong you are, Y/N. What will come, will come, but don’t let something like the fear of your father stop you, okay?

You were playing some mindless game on your phone when Jack and Dr. Myla walked in again, just like last week. 

“Oh, hello Y/N,” Jack greeted as he walked in.

Dr. Myla held up a finger and mouthed, ‘One minute’ before scurrying down the hall yet again.

Jack sat across from you in the same seat as last time.

“How are you today, Y/N?”

“Pretty good, Jack. How about you?”

He smiled, his innocent smile, and said, “I’m good, too. I just have to wait for Sam to come pick me up.”

You nodded. “I see. Why does Sam have to get you?”

“Oh, well Sam’s like my brother. And, I can’t drive so he drives me.”

You were surprised to hear he couldn’t drive only for a second before remembering that he was really only born a few months ago.

“Oh, okay.”

“Can you drive?”

You paused. “I can, but I prefer not to.”

“Why not?”

“I figure there are better ways of getting from one point to the next. Less dangerous ways.”

He looked like he was going to ask, but Dr. Myla interrupted him. “Y/N? You can come in now.” She paused when she noticed Jack still there. “Jack? Why don’t you head home?”

“I have to wait-”

Right then, Sam walked in. “Jack. You good buddy? Should we go?”

You felt your heartbeat quicken once again at the sight of the younger Winchester and was quick to pop up from your chair and sneak back into Dr. Myla’s office.

Another day, Y/N. You’ll have to face him some other day.


	2. Chapter 2

“Who is that girl?” Sam asked as him and Jack rode back to the bunker.

The music blared loudly as Sam sped down the freeway, something that reminded him greatly of his brother. The thought put a decline in his mood and he leaned over to turn the music down. 

Jack grinned. “That’s Y/N. She talks to Dr. Myla too!”

Sam chuckled a bit before saying, “That’s nice Jack. But how do you know her?”

“Oh, I just started talking to her.”

“... Right,” Sam responded.

They quickly approached the bunker and were stopped by Castiel standing outside. 

“Cas? What’s up?” Sam asked as he hopped out of the car.

“Sam. Jack. I have news on Michael.”

“Michael? Do you know where he is?”

“No, not yet. But I have learned there might be a way to stop him.”

Sam perked up at this. “What? What did you learn Cas?”

Cas shook his head. “Not much. Some of the angels felt a strong force nearby. I thought it might be Jack, but he’s still drained, or Michael, but the angels said it felt much different than an angel… sadly, they can’t find the source. I guess whatever it is, it’s very good at covering its tracks.” He sighed. “They were able to track it to this general area, a bit farther east, but they can’t pinpoint the location, nor can they judge who or what did it.”

Sam looked to Jack, but Jack shrugged. “I’m barely able to lift a pencil right now. Lucifer barely left me any grace when he took it. And I haven’t done anything extraordinary since then.”

Sam took this opportunity to head inside. “Then we brainstorm. What has that kind of power?”

He began making his way down the stairs, towards the library. Cas followed after him, trying to help, and Jack watched them go, stopping in the entryway.

“A powerful witch or demon,” Cas supplied.

Sam shook his head. “Can’t be anyone we know. All the Princes of Hell are dead. And, Rowena isn’t nearby, is she?”

“No,” Cas confirmed. “Rowena was in California last I heard.”

Jack looked between the two of them. “So, it’s someone you haven’t met. Is it something you’ve never seen?”

It took Sam a minute to process what Jack was trying to say. “Something we haven’t seen? Like some sort of creature we’ve never run into before?”

“Yeah,” Jack said. “Maybe it came from someone or something that you have seen before, but not the same person. Like Rowena, is there any other witch with her powers?”

Sam looked at Cas, who was thinking about it. “I can’t imagine there is. Rowena is known to the angels as the most powerful witch alive. If there is a witch who matches her powers, they obviously don’t practice, or we would have noticed.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, you said that you couldn’t track the source? I don’t think witches have ways of cloaking themselves from angels… Then again, I don’t think demons have that kind of power either.”

“Surely there’s a spell for that somewhere,” Jack added. “I mean, I’m pretty sure I’m the only being who can do that willingly.”

Cas froze at the suggestion trying to pull his thoughts together. 

“Nephilim… or Cambion…”

Sam looked at him, shocked. “That’s not possible, right?”

Both Sam and Cas shared a grim look, knowing very well that practically anything was possible in this world. But… how?

“What’s a Cambion?” The young boy said, looking between the two men, now intrigued at the new suggestion. 

Sam went to explain, but Cas cut him off. “A Cambion is a lot like you, Jack. The spawn of a human and a… powerful entity. And it’s supposedly more powerful than both its parents. But… it’s much your opposite. It-”

“It’s half human, half demon,” Sam finished quickly. “But we’ve only ever met one of them. And, if another existed, you would know, wouldn’t you, Cas?”

Cas shrugged. “We didn’t know about Jesse.”

Sam paused. “Wait, what if it is Jesse? Surely he couldn’t have gone under the radar this long. He’s probably, what, seventeen or eighteen now? Bound to have grown in power.”

Cas shrugged. “It’s possible.”

There was a pause and a tense thought hung in the air. “What are we going to do when we have him?”

~ ~ ~

You sat very still. You were panicking. Really panicking.

You tried to calm your nerves. The man in front of you didn’t seem like he was here to kill you, and he didn’t have an angry or vengeful vibe. In fact, from what you could tell, he seemed as uncomfortable as you. And maybe a little bit impatient.

Sam Winchester had shown up on time this week. Early. And now here you were.

He looked over one of the magazines, mindlessly picking through the pages. You clutched onto your phone, praying to God that whatever happened, Jack would be out soon. You didn’t know why, but even as unsure as you were with Sam, Jack had such a peaceful air that you felt safe with him.

You shook your head. Now you were sympathizing the Devil’s kid… not good.

Sam cleared his throat and you panicked. Not a noticeable amount, but enough to put you in danger. When he made the sound, your phone flew from your hand. Not enough to look supernatural to anyone else, it hit the ground right between your feet, but you knew. You were holding that phone so tight, nothing could have ripped it from your grip except for… yourself.

“You’re Y/N, right?”

Your head shot up to look at him and he hesitated.

“I’m sorry. My name is Sam. I’m Jack’s… guardian.”

You blinked then nodded. Don’t raise suspicions. “Yeah, sorry. I’m Y/N… well, I guess you were already aware of that.”

He smiled, probably mistaking your flusteredness for anxiety or awkwardness. Oh if he only knew.

“So, you’re a friend of Jack’s?”

You shrugged. “Friend. Acquaintance. He kinda just… introduced himself and yeah.”

Sam smiled. “Yeah. Jack does that.”

You smiled back, your heartbeat going down as you started to see Sam’s care for Jack shine through.

That’s when the door to the office opened, and like it had the last two weeks, Jack walked through, followed by Dr. Myla. This time, however, something was very wrong. One look at Dr. Myla and you could tell she wasn’t feeling alright. You quickly scanned her for her emotions and your frown deepened.

She was scared. Worried. And very, very desperate.

… For what though?

“Hello Y/N!”

Jack stopped by Sam and waved to you. You tried to smile and wave back, but suddenly you were overcome by the strong waves of nausea you felt the other day and all you could think was, I need to get out of here.

“Y/N, why don’t you come in?” Dr. Myla asked with a smile but you could tell it was fake. Forced.

She’s trying to do her job, you reminded yourself, but you wouldn’t be able to make it through a session like this. With her like this. And you were in danger as it was.

“Y/N?” Jack asked, his face scrunched together in confusion.

You shot up from your chair and quickly walked out of the room, but you didn’t make it in time. As you were leaving, you heard the sound of scratching, and Dr. Myla yelling after you, and you knew something had happened. You probably caused the table to jerk to the side or a chair to tip over.

God, how could you be so stupid?

But you were out of there in an instant, teleporting yourself home and safe. As you sat down on your bed and tried to rethink the events, the lights around you flickered rapidly and you put your head back in defeat. You were done for.

~ ~ ~

Cas sighed when the boys got back to the bunker.

“It happened again. The few left on angel radio said they felt the presence once again. I felt it this time. But there’s no way to pinpoint its location.”

Sam approached Cas and sat down across from him. “I think we know where it came from.”

He put his head down rubbing his eyes. Cas looked at him, then to Jack for an answer. Finally, Jack spoke up.

“My friend. Y/N. She pushed a table across the room. But, not with her hands. With her mind. 

Cas looked at Sam, eyebrows raised. Sam shrugged. “Y/N goes to the same therapist as Jack. Jack came out from his appointment and she got all tense and ran out. But, while she was doing that, the table in the room slid after her and blocked the doorway. When we pushed it out of the way and got into the hallway, she was gone.”

Cas’s face hardened. “Do you know what she is?”

Sam shook his head. “No. The therapist talks to hunters, humans, vampires, werewolves-”

“Nephilim,” Jack added with a smile.

Cas nodded in acknowledgement. “Did you ask her?”

“The therapist? Yes. She can’t tell us. There is a patient confidentiality policy.”

“No,” Cas argued. “This is important. This is about saving the world. She has to tell us.”

“We could try-” Sam started, but Jack cut him off.

“No, we can’t. Y/N put her trust in Dr. Myla not to tell, like I did. We can’t threaten Dr. Myla to tell us and then expect her not the give away my secret to an angel or demon who storms into her office looking for me.”

Sam looked at Jack, too tired to argue. “Okay, Jack. We’ll talk about this later.”

Jack nodded, unsure what else to do, then turned and walked to his room.

~ ~ ~

Why haven’t they found me? Why haven’t they come for me?

You stared at the door, waiting for Sam Winchester to walk in with a gun, a hoard of angels to come in wielding angel blades, a group of demons in suits with calm faces.

But you weren’t scared this week. You were confused. You spent your whole life preparing for a breakdown like this and now… nothing.

No angels. No demons. No hunters. Nothing.

And that’s why you came to therapy today. One week later and you were sure if someone was coming for you, they would have by now.

And, hey, maybe Jack and Sam thought the table was a freak accident. You disappearing… maybe they thought you were just really fast… Like they would believe that.

Jack and Dr. Myla walked in and, although Dr. Myla looked back to normal again, Jack was obviously shocked to see you here again.

Dr. Myla nodded to you. “Good to see you again, Y/N. I’ll come back to get you in a minute.”

She disappeared and you realized that Jack had been standing there staring at you the whole time. You looked down at your hands. What were you supposed to say?

“Um, hi Y/N.”

You looked up and forced a smile. “Hi Jack.”

Something about his hesitance made you sad. You had only met him a few times and yet his constant cheeriness meant a lot to you. And you had ruined that. You looked down once again, suddenly overwhelmed by your feelings of gloom.

“Y/N, what are you upset about?”

“It’s no matter. I’m sorry about last week.”

Then, Jack did something to surprise you. Instead of going to his normal spot, he sat down next to you and looked at you for a moment.

You weren’t sure what to do except look back. He had green/grey eyes that held no trace of the horrible deeds of his family. In fact, all you could see in them was compassion.

You chuckled to yourself for your idiocy and put your head down once again. You couldn’t get attached to the son of Lucifer, you reminded yourself.

“I don’t understand,” he said, looking away from you. “You don’t look evil.”

You took in a sharp breath. You wondered what Jack knew about you. “Looks can be deceiving,” you responded.

“So, you think your evil?”

“I don’t know Jack.”

“Are you human?”

You looked up, a bit surprised at the question. You locked your eyes onto a home lifestyle magazine. “Are you human, Jack?”

You knew the answer. But you wanted to hear it from him. Your eyes glazed over the magazine smearing the white font into the green background.

He hesitated, before answering again. “I… I try to be.”

“Yeah,” you sighed. “Me too.”

“Y/N?” You stood up and walked towards Dr. Myla who had just entered. She smiled, “I’m glad you’re back.”

“Thanks.” You turned to Jack and gave him one final smile. “See you around Jack.”

He nodded in response.

You followed Dr. Myla to her office and sat down with her.

“So, Y/N. What happened last week?”

“It started with Sam Winchester-”

Dr. Myla froze. “You know who he is?”

You knew why Dr. Myla was worried. She has a policy saying that she can’t talk about other patients in anyway with anyone, so the fact that you knew put her in danger, not to mention probably meant that others new Jack Kline was talking to her. 

“Yes, but that’s not exactly important. I know you can’t say anything about him or Jack, so let’s avoid the topic.” She nodded, still perplexed. “Anyways, he was sitting across from me, and I was nervous because he’s a hunter. A really famous hunter. And then he tried talking to me, which completely set my nerves on edge. I accidently jerked my phone out of my own hands and I felt like I was going to burst. Then you walked through the room and your aura screamed afraid. I don’t know what happened last week, but I knew I wouldn’t be able to sit in this room with you for an hour if both of us were on edge and I was already losing control. I had to cal-”

There was a large crash outside and you looked to the door. As you did, the lights began to flicker… Here it comes… 

They found me.

You stood up and walked to the door, you tried to be slightly stealthy, because you didn’t know what was out there.

Then you heard Jack yell and there was a loud ringing sound. You leaped through the hallway and into the waiting room. Jack had two demons stuck in the air using a bronze lightbeam. His eyes matched the same light as he concentrated on keeping them stuck.

However, you saw a third make its way around its buddies, obviously having missed the beam. It pulled back it’s hand, obviously ready to throw the knife he had at Jack, but you stopped him.

You’re hand reached out and you felt a surge of red hot power flow through you as made the blade in his hand so hot, he dropped it, clutching his newly burned hand. You knew that wouldn’t stop him, though.

You pulled a knife from your boot and threw it directly at the demon. It shrieked in pain, as it hit him in the neck. A skull flickered underneath his skin. You ran forward it grabbed it once again from the now lifeless body.

You turned to the other two, still stuck in Jack’s force field projection. You reached forward and stabbed both of them in the gut before backing away and turning to Jack.

After seeing that you had killed them, Jack dropped his hand and both the demons hit the wall behind them and slumped forward. You stared at the wreckage, then looked at Jack in shock.

“You need to go,” Dr. Myla said.

You turned around, helplessly. “Dr. Myla, I-”

“I’ll deal with them, but a force that strong will attract more. Many, many more. You guys should get out of here.”

Jack came to his senses much faster than you, grabbing your arm and guiding you around the bodies and out of the room.

“Y/N, wait.” You turned back to Dr. Myla once more. “It’s not safe to come back here. You’ll attract even more attention to yourself if you do. But, if you need help, it’s your risk to take, and my door is always open.”

You nodded, and Jack tugged on your arm once more, dragging you out of the room.

Once outside you both ran for the exit to the building. You stopped abruptly when you heard Sam call out for Jack near the exit. Jack turned to see why you stopped and you shook your head.

“Go on, Jack.”

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going home, Jack. Don’t worry about me.”

He tried to stop you again. “No, wait! Me and Sam, we can take care of you-”

“You shouldn’t be worried about me, Jack. Go on. I’ll take care of myself.”

“No, Y/N, wait-” But by then, you had already transported yourself back home.

Goodbye Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you liked chapter two. I think I'm going to try and keep updating this every 3 to 4 days to help keep consistency and make sure I stay on top of my writing. Chapter length will probably vary, but hopefully they'll get longer (I can't guarantee that though. I kinda suck at keeping things consistent). Anyways, see you guys in a couple of days! Thank you for your comments and kudos! They really mean a lot to me.


	3. Chapter 3

“Jack? What happened?”

Sam was lost between Jack’s muttering and the fact that he rushed out so quickly.

“I don’t know what happened. There were demons, three of them. They wanted to, to find Y/N. I used my powers to push them away. I don’t know how, I haven’t been able to use my powers since… Anyway, Y/N ran in and killed them. And then, she said she was going home and… and disappeared.”

“You mean she teleported?”

“Yeah.”

Sam set his eyes on the road. “We need to find this girl.”

“How?”

“We’ll find a way.”

~ ~ ~

Local therapist found dead in her office.

Therapist murdered in Belleville, Kansas.

Strange murder of a Kansas therapist a week ago.

Dr, Myla was dead. Because of you. Because you kept coming back. Because she was one of the few things keeping you sane. Because you were bad luck and you would always be bad luck and you just wished you could…

You could just die.

But you can’t.

There was a knock at your door and your immediate response was to grab your knife. Maybe it was just a neighbor looking for sugar. The homeowner looking for rent. Some seller or converter.

But you could never be too careful.

You slid the knife into your back pocket, hoping it wouldn’t ruin the pants and slid the door open a smidge. Outside was something probably worse than demons or angels coming to kill you.

“Y/N L/N?” Sam Winchester asked.

Behind him was Jack, looking curiously at you and you could feel… relief from him? Behind them was another man, a dark haired man. An angel, you corrected yourself as you noticed his heavenly shape beyond the vessel he put on.

“You… shouldn’t be here,” was all you could get out.

“Y/N,” Jack said. “Don’t worry. We’re here to help.”

You shook your head. “You can’t help me. And you really should go. I’m dangerous. I could attract demons at any minute so please get out of here.”

“Y/N, we can’t go,” Sam interjected. “We need your help.”

You looked at him skeptically. “Well sorry if I don’t take your word for it, but you do have an angel behind you who radiates anger.”

Sam turned to look at the angel before turning around and looking at you helplessly. “That’s Cas. I promise he’s not mad at you. He’s just dealing with some things. Can we come in?”

He didn’t look like he planned to harm you. In fact, he looked very sincere and pretty scared. But, you looked to Jack for any tell otherwise. And he looked at you with so much hope in his eyes you were overwhelmed.

The feeling swelled throughout your whole body and you tried not to get pulled away. You took a step back reeling from this sudden feeling of connection between the two of you and shook your head.

What the hell, you thought. I’m dead anyway. Might as well just throw everything I know out the window.

“Sure,” you said and stepped away from the door.

You sat down on your couch and simply stared at your feet as the three of them filed in. You waited for one of them to speak up.

The angel, Cas, slowly walked toward you and you caught his gaze. Although he still seemed angry, he didn’t look like he was going to hurt you. So you didn’t run. You did scooch away from him slightly while he approached, leaning back in your chair as bent down to look at you. You held your breath as he looked into your eyes and searched for something.

“You were right,” he finally said, backing away. “She’s the one.”

“The one?” You asked. “The one for what?”

“Y/N,” Sam spoke again. “I’m sure by now you know who we are-”

“I’ve known since you walked in to pick up Jack from his first appointment. I’ve been told to look out for you Sam. And your brother.”

He pursed his lips. “Who told you to look out for me?”

“My father.”

“Oh, so you know your father?”

You rolled your eyes. Of course you knew your father. He had been watching you from the moment you were born, waiting to use you for his master plan. But his plan had failed. He died desperate to find Jack and to serve Lucifer.

“What do you want from me?”

Jack took this opportunity to move and sit down next to you. “We just want to help you.”

“No you don’t. If you wanted to help, you would leave me alone. I can fend for myself. But no, you want me for something. Or else he wouldn’t have called me ‘the one’.” You pointed to Cas, then turned to Jack for an excuse.

It was Sam who responded. “Y/N, we know what you are.”

“A Cambion,” Cas finished.

You jolted when you heard the word used. You had never heard anyone say it out loud. Your mother didn’t know and your father only ever called you “special” or “one of them”. But you had read all about what people like Cas called you. 

“You caught me,” you replied and blinked, changing the lense of your eyes to flash them with a classic, black-eyed demon look. Your father trained you how to do that when you were with him, supposedly so that he could show you off like some prize. A demon child who was so much more powerful than him or any other demon known.

Sam and Cas took a step back, looking at you, but Jack stayed by your side. When you went back to your normal eye color, Jack gave you a small pat on the shoulder.

“It’s okay, Y/N. We aren’t afraid of you and we aren’t here because you’re a Cambion.”

Cas’s lip twitched. “Well, no. That’s exactly why we’re here. We need your power.”

You shook your head. “You don’t want my power. It’s no good. All it does is get me in trouble. And why would you want me when you have a Nephilim living in your very own house?” You gestured to Jack and he looked down onto his hands in his lap.

“Jack’s… not feeling well. And we aren’t sure he can do what we need him to by himself. So, we were looking for something else. Something just as powerful. And Jack told us about you. About what you did last week in the therapist’s office and we were hoping you might be willing to-”

“Be willing to what? Play superhero for you while the main man is resting? I don’t hunt and I don’t want to, so can you just-”

“We don’t want you to hunt.” Cas looked at you sternly. “We want you help us save Dean Winchester. And stop the archangel Michael.”

You laughed out loud at that. “I knew you guys were crazy but this is on a whole new level of insane.”

You went to stand up, but Jack grabbed your arm. “Y/N? Please just hear us out.”

“Hear what out? You want me to save Dean Winchester? I don’t even know what’s happened to him, but if you guys can’t save him, he can’t be saved. And me? Defeat an archangel? I can’t even beat my father and supposedly I’m stronger than a demon. Yeah, well that didn’t work. And you know what else didn’t work? Hiding myself from you guys, so no. I don’t want to hear you out, I don’t want to be a part of your plan that will most definitely get me killed, and now I can’t even stay in my own house. If you can find me, so can others, and I really should go.”

You got up and tried to walk around Sam and Cas, but they stopped you.

“Please Y/N. You are our only chance,” Sam said.

You shook your head. “Don’t place your bets on someone like me.”

“Why not? You say that you can’t defeat your father, yet you have the most powerful cloaking against angels or demons I’ve ever seen. Even after your powers got completely out of control, Cas couldn’t track you down. The closest he could get was a 15 mile radius around the therapist’s office. We had to search all kinds of apartment and rental buildings owners just to find you and now you’re going to tell me you’re not powerful? Jack said you can teleport and that you knocked a blade out of a demon’s hand. At least, give us a shot. We aren’t perfect, but we can help protect you and we need to do something. We don’t have any other cards to play.”

You sighed and stepped away from him. “What would you even have me do?”

“We first need to seperate Michael from my brother. Dean is Michael’s vessel as of now, so that’s the beginning. That doesn’t necessarily require you, but you would probably be helpful to have. Then, after that Michael will try to find a new vessel. We need to stop him. Michael is extremely dangerous, but we don’t know his goals yet. So, we need to figure out what he plans to do and prevent him from it. Jack is the only person we know of with the power to defeat someone like Michael…”

“...But I’m drained,” Jack finished. 

You looked at him curiously. “Drained? I just saw you use your powers against those demons.”

He sighed. “That was the most I’ve used of my powers in weeks. And it left me completely exhausted. At the rate I’m growing in strength, I won’t be strong enough to beat Michael before he takes over.”

“And,” Cas added, “killing Jack is probably pretty high on Michael’s list of things to do right now. He knows how strong Jack is, but he also knows how vulnerable. He’ll want to get him out of the way fast.”

“So you need me to…? Stall for time?”

“We need you to help us beat Michael.”

“Well then you’re wasting your time.”

“Consider it,” Sam said sternly. It was the first time Sam had said something harsh to you and you flinched. Something in you sparked once again. 

Hunter. 

Sam Winchester was a hunter and hunters killed people like you. Monsters like you. 

His face softened. “I can’t force you to help us. But I’m desperate. So desperate to get my brother back. Please, just… I will do anything.”

You sighed. You wanted to help, you really did. But you were… you. You were born and raised to be a monster. It was probably best for you to stay out of everyone’s way. And you couldn’t just leave your home.

“I wish I could help, Sam Winchester, but I really don’t think I’m the girl you’re looking for. But I guess…” You shook your head at how crazy the deal you were about to make was. “Let me stay here. In my apartment. Let me work alone. And only call me when you need me. And I’ll tell you if I can do it, but if I can’t, you leave me alone. I’ll call you with anything I know of, but it will probably be nothing. Now, get out of my house.”

He nodded. “That’s all I need.”

~ ~ ~

You had gotten three calls from Sam. You never picked them up, too afraid to listen to him. To talk to him. He never left messages which made you think he didn’t need you. He was just… checking in? Updating?

It didn’t matter what he wanted, you remind yourself, because he shouldn’t be calling unless there was an emergency and if that were true, he’d leave a message. 

You didn’t look. Didn’t search. Didn’t try at all. You weren’t going to help unless you needed to and you weren’t even sure why you would help them then. 

It’s been over a week since they found you, invaded your home, and argued with you. 

… Argued? It wasn’t an argument. They were desperate. 

You shook your head. Who am I even talking to right now?

You were walking home when a loud clap startled you. You turned to find the source, but came up empty handed. No one was there. 

You tried to shake yourself of the sudden fear washing over you, but you couldn’t. Something was wrong. 

For the first time ever, you sensed an emotion before you saw the person. 

Rage.

You teleported yourself home, not caring to check your surroundings for for anyone watching, but it didn’t matter. 

Your apartment was destroyed. The TV smashed, the couch torn to bits, and every chair overturned. 

You stepped carefully around the crushed glass from the TV screen and went to the kitchen. Same story. All the plates smashed and the knives standing upright, having been stabbed into the sodden table. 

On the floor there was a note:

10 days.

You knew they handwriting, you knew the person who wrote it, and you knew who brought the letter here. 

“Eva.”

A woman stepped out from the shadows of the door that led to the restroom. She was a tall blond girl, wearing a suit, with the same smirk on her face that she had 6 weeks ago when she showed up at your door with a similar message and two demons in her wake. 

“Hello again, Y/N. You’re home early,” she said, in her high pitched, unassuming voice. 

“I wasn’t expecting guests.”

“Oh. Don’t worry. I’ll be done shortly.” She turned on her heel and walked back into the bathroom. There was a loud crash and suddenly she appeared once again, brushing off her hands. 

“All done,” she said with a smile and then left, brushing past you as she walked out the front door. 

You picked up your phone.

It’s time, you thought. 

Ringing… ringing…

“Hello?”

“Sam? It’s Y/N.”

“What’s up? Have you found anything?”

“No. But I need a place to stay.”

~ ~ ~

“You’re telling me, your dead father has been sending you letters through a demon named Eva, who just overturned your house and threatened you to get out?”

You shook your head. The impala was hot and you leaned out the passenger window as you and Sam flew past each town towards, what you could only assume to be the bunker. 

“She didn’t threaten me, but I’m no longer safe. If my father told her to shake me up, obviously something big is coming.”

“In ten days,” he added. “That has to do with Lucifer?”

“It must. My father raised me to be Lucifer’s puppet. Prepared me all my life for this. What’s ten days from now?”

Sam shook his head. “It’s nothing. I checked on the way here and nothing exciting or slightly unusual is happening so I don’t understand. Lucifer’s dead so-“

You jolted upright in your seat. “Lucifer’s dead?”

Sam nodded, obviously not noticing your discomfort. “Yeah. That’s the whole reason Michael has Dean. We needed to stop Lucifer so Dean made a deal to be Michael’s vessel or whatever and Michael went back on the deal and after Lucifer died, he kept using Dean.”

You stayed silent, watching the car continue to drive through the long stretches of empty land and thinking. 

Lucifer is dead. Your father, and now Lucifer. You should be happy, ecstatic that the two men who were supposed to ruin your life could no longer hurt you, but all you felt was empty. 

“Y/N?” Sam asked. “Are you alright?”

You tried to shake yourself from the trance. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

“That is the look of someone who is very obviously not fine, so why don’t you tell me what’s wrong.”

“... My father. When my mother died, he took me to hell to live with him. That’s how and why I know him. He caged me down there for 6 years and he wasn’t even there half the time. He hated hell and refused to associate with it, but he wanted me to live down there. Said I might as well. While I was down there, I learned about my purpose. Demons don’t have children for the sake of having a child. They don’t like that anything they birth will be more powerful than them. They do it only, and solely, for the purpose of creating an army for Lucifer. My father wanted me to be the best soldier in that army. He claimed that I would one day be the right hand man to Lucifer and so that’s how I lived. Training, learning, breathing, to become a hollow shell for Lucifer to inhabit and, when the time came, to be the downfall of Heaven and the angels. When I found out my father was dead, and that I was free, I practically cried from relief. I tried my hardest to live a normal life, but that’s not really possible for someone like me, is it? Anyway, I got into therapy and found a life, if not a normal one, up until I got that first message from Eva. Soon, it said in my father’s handwriting. And I knew that my destiny was far from over… but if Lucifer’s dead. Really dead… I don’t know. What am I here for?”

Sam smiled at you from the driver’s seat. “Oh, believe me, you have a purpose. And you’re gonna do some real good. I know.”

You guys approached the bunker in silence and Sam led you inside and through the halls to your room.

“Here you are Y/N. It’s pretty bare, but it will do. You can put whatever you want in here.”

You put your two bags with clothes and everything of yours that Eva had not broken on the bed and turned back to Sam.

“It’s perfect. I mean, I am the girl who lived in a cage in hell for 6 years, so I’m not picky, but it does mean a lot that you’ll let me live with you, so… thanks. For everything.”

He smiled and you could feel all the tension and weight between the two of you lift. The fact that Sam was hunter didn’t seem so threatening anymore and you didn’t look like just a demon to him either.

You turned back to your stuff and sighed. “Don’t have much to customize my room with, but that’s all good. I probably shouldn’t get too comfy anyway, don’t want to overstay my welcome.”

Sam shook his head. “You’re going to be a great help to us, Y/N. You can’t overstay your welcome. And about the decor, I can’t help you much about that, but if you want me to stop by the store for something, don’t hesitate to ask. I mean, i don’t have enough money for some tricked out lounge, but a rolly chair I can do.”

You laughed. “I think the wood chair that’s already in here will do, but thanks for the offer. I can’t take your money though.”

He nods. “I understand. Just remember that the offer is on the table. Now, Jack and Cas are probably waiting for us in the kitchen, so let’s head down there. I’m sure Jack will be happy to see you.”

~ ~ ~

Sam was right, about both them being there and Jack being happy to see you. The first thing that happened when you walked in was Jack engulfed you in a hug.

“Y/N! Sam said you were staying with us?”

You smiled at him politely, taking a step back after he released you. “Yeah, until I can find another place.” You stepped around the older boy and towards the table Sam and Cas were sitting at.

“So, what’s the plan?”

Cas looked at you suspiciously and you realized that even though you may have made up with Sam (and you never argued with Jack), you were still the new guy, and not even that, you were basically the bad guy.

“We need a way to separate Dean from Michael,” he said turning to the drink in his hand, like he couldn’t be bothered to look at you.

You sighed. This might take a while. But, you were a demon, so he didn’t have to like you.

“Well, that’s simple enough,” you state.

“Simple?” Sam asked, obviously not on the same page as you.

“Of course,” you explained. “You guys have tons of spellbooks here. I’m sure one of them contains a spell to separate an angel from his host.”

“You can do that with a spell?” he asked again.

You nod. “Yeah. I’ve heard of it, at least. It’s a strong spell. It will require a witch to cast it-”

“Rowena,” Cas said, interrupting your train of thought.

“Oh no,” you start again. “I can cast it. But I can’t imagine the ingredients it requires.”

Sam looked at you confused. “We can get whatever you need, but Y/N are you sure you can do it? We have a friend who can-”

“Oh yeah, don’t worry. I’ve been using spells and witchcraft to help protect myself for years. But first, we need to find that spell.”

~ ~ ~

“I’ve got something.” Sam stood up from his spot at the table and walked around to show you.

You guys had been searching for this spell for three days. It was pretty rare and the boys had a lot of spell books, so you guys spent your time slowly flipping pages looking for anything promising.

Sam put the large crimson book on top of the one you had previously been looking at and pointed to what he was talking about. “It says ‘Vessel Detachment Spell’. Do you think it will work?”

You looked over the page. “Yeah. I can do this. It’s… it’s possible. But, there’s a problem.”

Sam leaned over you. “There’s always a problem. What is it this time?”

“One of the ingredients is the blood of the vessel. You need Dean’s blood to do this spell… A good amount of it. You wouldn’t happen to have that lying around, would you?”

Sam sighed and shook his head. “No… So, how would we get it?”

“The only solution I see? We’ve got to injure Michael. Enough that Dean is bleeding and we can get at least a vial full of it, but not enough to kill him. This separation spell won’t do us much good if Dean dies before we do it.”

Sam nodded. “Okay. So, our next goal is to find Michael, get that blood, and do this spell. I’m on it.”

Sam left, and you pulled the book forward, looking over the ingredients and requirements once again.

It was possible. The rest of the ingredients were things like witches’ hair and blessed stones. Not easy, but you believed in Jack, and Sam, and maybe even Cas. But there was one thing you knew. No one could survive being the vessel to Michael. Not even Dean Winchester.

Sure, if Michael were to willing walk away from Dean, then yes, he’d be fine, but to rip one of the most powerful archangels in existence from a human man, it would kill him.

You read over the spell once more. This spell should only be done within the beginning stages of possession. There is no guarantee of the survival of the vessel.

“Hey Y/N,” Jack said, walking in. “Sam said you guys had found a spell, so I brought you some hot chocolate to celebrate.”

You looked to see Jack was indeed holding two mugs of hot chocolate and you couldn’t help but smile. He had always been so sweet and innocent.

“Thanks Jack.” You reached out and grabbed one of the mugs from him, which he happily let go of.

“Are you okay?” he asked, stepping closer. “You seem tired.”

You shook your head. “Nope. I’m great.”

He nodded and left you to your drink.

You sighed thinking back to the past couple of days. Sam had been warm to you, treating you like an important member to the cause. Jack had been sweet, always checking in on you. Cas had been… Cas. He was still suspicious of you, but you had learned to shrug it off, and Sam had assured you that it was just how he was.

You were trying to get used to the new environment. You liked not being so lonely, but at the same time, you felt more detached from the world than you had before. You never left the bunker, never went outside, and you felt like you had to be more careful. You had some things you couldn’t tell the boys.

You got up from your chair and walked back to your room. The room was basically the same as it had been when you arrived. All your clothes were in a drawer and the rest of your possessions were still in a duffel bag, sitting on your desk. You didn’t really think you should take anything else out. You didn’t want to get too comfortable.

You sat down at your desk and looked at your phone. 1 missed call. Sam had given you a funny look when you didn’t answer the phone call, but hadn’t asked any questions, luckily. You didn’t want to explain your situation to him.

You thought about it for a minute. Should you call back the hospital? I mean, they probably won’t ask questions if you just disappear. But, you don’t want people suspicious of you or on your case yet. And you owe them money for the appointment, whether or not you made it. If they don’t suspect anything, people won’t notice you’re missing for the next week and a half.

You sighed at what that long train of thought brought you to and quickly opened your phone.

Breathe, you thought.

“Hello. This is Dr. Perry’s office. How may I help you?”

“Hi. This is Y/N L/N? I’m here because I missed my appointment today.”

“Alright, I’ll pull that up. What was the appointment for?”

Breathe in, breathe out. “I had a check-up for my cancer growth.”

“Here it is. Lung cancer, right?”

“Yep.” Breathe in, breathe out. “That’s it.”


	4. Chapter 4

Today.

Whatever storm your father had planned for you, it started today. At least, that’s what his note said.

Maybe Sam was right. If Lucifer was dead, your father could have been wrong. Perhaps nothing was happening today… But it was still eating at your mind.

You walked into the kitchen, like you did every morning and the rest of the gang was sitting there. Sam and Cas sat across from one another, drinking their coffee solemnly. Jack stood at the counter, making himself a hot chocolate (you had learned very early on that Jack loved hot chocolate and would drink it all the time). 

“Hi Y/N,” Jack said. “Would you like some hot chocolate?”

Jack offered to make you some every morning. You appreciated the gesture and even took his offer sometimes, but today you shook your head, walking straight to the table and stopping in front of Sam.

“Hey, you know what today is, right?” You looked at him questioningly.

He sighed. He looked tired and you felt bad about having to bug him with your problems, but you didn’t want to be alone on this. “Y/N, we don’t even know if anything’s going to happen.”

“I know. I just want to make sure you’re ready if something does.”

He rubbed his eyes. “Yep. Sure.”

Cas looked between you two. “What’s today?”

“The day my father’s plan is set into motion or something.”

Cas’s eyes widened. “Your father’s pla- Sam? You knew about this?”

“What?” Sam asked, still looking exhausted. “Didn’t I tell you?”

“No. Sam, what’s going to happen?”

“We don’t know yet. We don’t even know if it’s anything. Her father…”

His voice faded out as you felt yourself being pulled from your own body. Your chest hurt and you fell forward, but it wasn’t you. Suddenly, you were looking through new eyes. 

You blinked trying to get a sense of your surroundings. Whoever’s body you were in, they were writing some sort of letter. You tried to read it, but all you could seem to make out was the signature at the bottom. 

Jesse Turner.

You were moving again and found yourself standing in an alleyway. Once again, the body you inhabited was not your own, but you recognized the place as nearby your home. Or, your old apartment. You were waiting for something. You felt yourself put down your walls and try to read someone’s emotions. They were calm, then suddenly scared, then… they were gone.

A wave of nausea hit you as you were violently pushed back into your own body. You were still bent over the table, clutching at your chest.

“Y/N? Y/N, what’s wrong?” Sam was asking you. Cas had stood up and was watching you and Jack put a comforting hand on your back, as if to soothe you.

You stood up straight, the pain and nausea subsiding.

“Who’s Jesse Turner?”

~ ~ ~

Sam sat you down in the main room of the bunker, attempting to explain his and Cas’ previous encounter with a Cambion. You weren’t as much listening to the story, as you were trying to figure out what this meant. There actually were others like you, something your father had told you, but you struggled to believe, given the fact that you had never met or heard of one.

“He’s about your age now, Y/N. We haven’t seen him since that day. So, you’re saying you were in his body?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know. I was in the body of someone writing a note, signed ‘Jesse Turner’. Do you think he’s still alive?”

“It’s probable. Why connect the two of you now though?”

You tapped your fingers, restlessly. “Well, we are supposed to be part of some army. And, my dad wanted me to be some sort of ‘leader’ for this army. Maybe he’s trying to jumpstart it somehow.”

“You think he’s trying to jumpstart fate?” Sam asked, somewhat sarcastically.

“I don’t know! What are your theories?”

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but closed it yet again.

Cas interceded. “I don’t see how this is helping us find Michael. So what if Y/N has some manipulative father trying to force her to comply with fate. It’s not affecting us, so let’s try to move on. If it starts to actually be a problem, then we find Jesse and ask him what’s going on, but I’m not wasting my time on this.”

He started to leave, but stopped when you spoke up again. “What I don’t understand is why us. Me and Jesse. From what you say, we aren’t equals. It sounds like his father was just a normal demon, and I was much more powerful as a child then he was-”

Cas turned back to you. “Just a normal demon?”

“Y/N, who was your father?”

You sighed. “Asmodeus. Prince of Hell.” You kept going, not noticing the concerned looks between Sam and Cas. “I mean, not that that’s important, it’s simply my father’s status made me ‘worthy’ in the demon world. I’m supposedly more powerful than the others and if what you say is true, than I’m much more powerful than Jesse… Why? What’s wrong?”

Sam’s face suddenly shot worry into you. Did he know your father?

“Y/N, do you know how Asmodeus died?”

You chuckled. “Yeah. The archangel Gabriel killed him, right? And quite understandably. What my father did to him…” you shook your head at the thought, “...I can’t imagine how horrible it was for him. Especially after I got out. I hope he made him suffer.”

“What do you mean ‘after you got out’?”

“Gabriel helped me escape. I mean, not too much. But my father had me in a cage with a devil’s trap inside. I was able to get the key, but Gabriel wasted some of his grace to break the devil’s trap. I can’t imagine how pissed my father was when he found out. But, I have no doubt that Gabriel gave him what he deserved. I hope he’s doing well. Maybe one day I’ll be able to make it up to him.”

“Y/N? Gabriel’s dead?”

“What? How?”

It’s not that you were particularly attached to Gabriel. But he did help you escape your father, and this was news to you.

“Michael. But the reason I asked is because i was there. And I was worried you might be… upset.”

“Upset? That you killed my father? No. But, if you knew my father, why are you okay with me living here. He was not a good dude. Surely you can’t just be okay with-”

“You are not your father.” It was Jack who spoke up this time. “Just like I am not my father.”

You couldn’t argue with that logic. You could see no similarities between Lucifer and his son. But you? Surely you had some of your father’s traits in you that the boys could see. Maybe…  
Maybe they wouldn’t want you around anymore.

Sam shook his head. “Man, I wish I knew what I was getting into when I started this. But, no Y/N. I have no problems with you living here. Just… be careful.”

“I’ve been ‘being careful’ my whole life.”

~ ~ ~

It had been two months since you had moved into the bunker. What you had planned to be a temporary shelter while you looked for somewhere else to stay, turned out the be much more permanent.

You honestly like living with Sam, Jack, and Cas. They were all very welcoming to you. Even Cas has warmed up to you and would, on occasion, have nice conversations with you. Jack liked to hold movie nights, where he would force the four of you to sit down and watch something he had found on Netflix that he wanted to watch.

Tonight was one of those nights. Jack had picked some action movie that you had never seen before and Sam had made popcorn. Sam took the chair, as he always did and you sat on the far end of the couch, up against the arm, so that there was plenty of room for Jack and Cas to sit comfortably. Somehow, however, Jack ended up right next to you, so much so that your arms were pressed up against one another.

You didn’t mind, he did that often, but you wondered if he realized he was doing it. You leaned up closer against him, almost unconsciously, to get some of his body heat.

As the movie started, you were startled by the sound of a phone ringing. It was Sam’s, which sat in front of you on the table. You leaned forward.

“It’s Mary,” you said simply, tossing the phone to him.

He caught it with ease and answered. “Hey mom. What’s up?”

You had met Mary already. She came back from her usual hunts a little while ago and stayed for about a week. Although you didn’t really get to know her, she seemed nice enough. She didn’t treat you too strange after finding out what you were and told you that as long as you were helping her boys, she didn’t care who your parents were.

Sam froze, his eyes widening and Jack paused the movie. “No, she hasn’t said anything to me… Really? So I… No I’ll call her right away… Yes, of course. Thanks mom… Love you too. Bye.” He hung up and looked between us.

“What was that about?” Cas asked him.

“It’s Jody. She’s got… or she thinks she’s got a way to track Michael.”

~ ~ ~

Jody Mills arrived at the bunker two days later. The first thing she did was hug Sam and tell him how much she had missed him.

“The girl’s wanted to come along too, but I told them that it wasn’t going to be a long visit and that you’d see them soon. I can’t guarantee Claire didn’t stow away in my car, though. You know how she is.”

Sam chuckled. “Yeah. Uh, Jody? This is Y/N.”

He turned to you and you gave a small wave.

“Oh no,” Jody said. “Please don’t tell me you’re adding someone else to my ‘Wayward Home for Girls’. I don’t have enough rooms for this, Sam.”

He laughed once again. “Oh no, Y/N’s staying with us.”

“Wayward Home for Girl’s?” you asked, unable to stop your curiosity.

She approached you with a kind smile. “Oh yeah. Sam here occasionally offers an oasis at my house to teenage girl’s who no longer have homes. My door is always open, of course, but it’s expensive.”

Sam sent her an apologetic smile and you laughed. “I see. Well no, I’m not homeless, not yet anyway. I guess that Sam could kick me out at any minute, but he hasn’t yet. I’m here to help.”

“Great,” she said. “Let’s get to work, then.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reads, comments, and sends kudos on the story! It's greatly appreciated. I just wanted to let you know that in my original copy of the story, I use italics a lot to emphasize meaning and characterization and to help distinguish different places or scenes. Hopefully the transfer isn't too different, but it it's hard to read, I'm more than happy to clear up any questions you have! Thanks, and enjoy!

“Work” was four hours of running through records of strange deaths involving people being stuck into the ground with large spires.

According to Sam, this was very similar to some of the things he had seen in apocalypse world, except the spires shot out of the ground, instead of into the ground.

You and Jack weren’t helping very much, research-wise. While Jody listed off the people who had been hit with these spires, Sam ran through their records looking for similarities between them, or reasons Michael might go after them, and Cas was searching angel radio for signs, either from Michael or the other angels. Jack was supposed to be doing that too, but he spent his whole time distracting you. You were supposed to be looking for lore behind spires and the meaning for killing people like this, but you were being distracted.

Jack started playing this game. He was making weird faces, hoping to get you to laugh. As stupid as it was, you couldn’t stop yourself from giggling a few times, which caused Sam to scold you for not paying attention. But, Jack was determined to make you actually laugh, not just chuckle.

You were trying desperately to focus on your book when Jody jumped forward, startled. “Wait. There’s been another.”

“Another death?” Sam asked.

She nodded. “It was a little over thirty minutes ago. Hold on… Sam… Look at this.”

They huddled over the laptop while you looked to Jack, confused, but all he did was lean forward, resting his head in his hands.

“Jack?” You turned to Cas, but he was doing the same thing.

Sam peered up from the laptop and looked between the two boys as they both slowly came out of their haze and looked to each other.

“Another angel is dead,” Cas said firmly. Your eyes darted to Jack for confirmation, but he didn’t say anything. He wore the same stoic face as Castiel.

“Yeah. We know,” Sam said finally.

“What? Since when?” you asked, not putting all the pieces together.

“Check out this picture.”

You walked around to take a look at what Jody had just found.

The photo was of the most recent murder. In front of you was a woman in a white and grey suit. There was a large, grey spire protruding from her chest. And around her, burned into the concrete, were two large wings.

“So what does that leave?” you asked. “Six angels? Seven?”

Cas shrugged. “I don’t know. But if Michael is taking out angels now… We’re basically extinct.”

You sighed. “Sam, tell me you have good news in your research.”

Sam shook his head. “You?”

“Nothing.”

“So what? We’ve got nothing?”

A heavy silence hung over the room as they all absorbed your statement. A day that had started with such high hopes was suddenly even more hopeless than the rest. Most people stared down at their hands, unsure what else to do, but Jack’s eyes wandered, observing the faces of the people around him. Finally, he cleared his throat.

“Here’s what I learned, when I was in the apocalypse world.”

Everyone looked up at him, ready to grasp the small sliver of hope he was bound to offer.

“-Michael is after anyone who opposes him. He would kill anyone he considered a rebel, which is basically all of humanity. He created his army out of angels, because the were the only people he trusted not to cross him. They all held the same ideals as him, because he was their leader. Now, it isn’t much, but if he plans to do the same here, I think his first order of business would be to prove himself as the new leader.”

You were surprised, you didn’t normally see Jack so serious.

“Okay… Good! That’s a perfect start. So, do you think Michael’s marking his territory perhaps? Going after people he sees as threats?” You turned to Sam and he shrugged, turning back to his laptop. “Okay, and the angel? If he wants to use them for his army, why would he kill one? Surely he knows they’re on short supply.”

Cas offered up an answer. “Oh, well that’s Elhlin. She would have never complied to his army idea. She was probably just another threat to him.”

You snapped your fingers. “Good leverage too. ‘You don’t want to join? Fine. Look what I’ve done to this angel.’ People wouldn’t argue then.”

“Aha!” Sam cried.

“What?”

“The first victim: Lester Kent. He was a preacher. Supposedly a few months before he died, he was quoted saying things like, ‘we all can be like the angels’ and ‘the angels are flawed creatures too’.”

You jumped at this news. “Perfect! He’s denouncing the high pedestal Michael’s trying to put the angel’s on.”

“Oh! I’ve got something!” Jody shot up too, pushing her computer in front of your face. “Daisy Howarth. She was a hunter. Apparently a while ago she was known to target angels who were asking people to be their vessels.”

You nodded. “So there is a pattern.”

“But how can we track something like that?” Sam asked you.

You shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe we can’t. But we do know what he’s looking for in a victim now. So… perhaps we find someone he’ll go after. Use them as bait.”

“Me,” Jack said. “He wants me. We need to make me obvious and he’ll come.”

You shook your head. “You’re not strong enough for that, Jack. And maybe… maybe he’ll try to recruit you, not kill you. We need you on the sidelines ready to attack, not in front of the jaws of an…” You froze, an idea striking you. You didn’t like it. You really didn’t like it, but it was exactly what you needed.

“What’s up, Y/N?” Sam asked.

“The downfall of the angels.” It was quiet, barely a whisper.

“What?” Sam asked, but Jack heard you.

“No, Y/N. You can’t be serious.”

“Is there any other way?”

“What are you talking about?” Sam tried again.

“It’s me,” you explained. “The prophecy. I’m going to be ‘the downfall of the angels’. He’ll go after me. I can do something stupid, cause some sort of havoc. He’ll come check it out right away, and then, I cast a tracking spell. Once he knows what I am, he’ll follow me. I’m stronger than Jack right now, so I can protect myself, and you guys can make a plan of attack. But then, we’ll finally know how to get to him.”

“Y/N, you can’t put yourself on the line-”

“Jack’s right Y/N. What happens if we can’t get to you in time?”

“You will still have Michael. Once that tracking spell is done, why does it matter what happens to me?”

“We need you to cast the separation spell-”

“You said you had some other friend who could do it. You really don’t need me, Sam. But we can’t put Jack out there. Or you. Or Cas. He’ll know its a trap. Michael and Dean don’t know me. They won’t suspect I’m helping you.”

There was a pause. No one in the room spoke. For a moment you could feel everyone’s emotions in a large wave. Jody was lost. She didn’t yet know what you were, but she wasn’t going to argue. Cas was determined. He was set to get Dean back with any means necessary. Sam was conflicted. He didn’t want to put you in danger and risk your life, but he couldn’t argue with your logic. And Jack was mad.

“Good,” you said, knowing full well that not everyone was on board. “Now then, tomorrow we set off. I’m going to need the ingredients to a tracking spell, some holy oil, and someone to drive me out of state. I’m thinking a city-wide power outage. That’s sure to get a lot of attention by the supernatural forces.”

You began to leave, as you finished up your spiel. “You boys be prepared. As soon as I’m done, I’ll send you the tracker. Get on your plan. I’d really rather not die by being speared into the ground by a giant concrete spire.”

Once you were out of the room, you took a giant, deep breath. Okay Y/N. Get it together. You need to be ready.

You took another step towards your room when Jack walked into the hallway. “Y/N.”

Keep it together. He’s angry. If you start to freak out he’ll call off the plan immediately.

“Hi Jack.”

“Y/N, please don’t do this.”

You sucked in a breath. He sounded scared. He was worried about you… But there was no time to dwell on it.

“Jack, I have to. It’s our best option. Don’t worry about me, okay?”

He struggled to meet your eyes, and clenched his jaw. “Y/N, I promised I’d look after you.”

“I can look after myself,” you reassured him. “I’ll be fine.”

You turned and left before he could say anything else.

~ ~ ~

The drive with Jody was silent. Sam explained to her yesterday what you were, but luckily that didn’t seem to change her judgment of you.

“We’re almost there,” she said, finally, after hours of driving.

“Thank you.”

There was another pause.

“You know you don’t have to do this, right?”

You sighed, knowing something like this would come up. “Of course I do.”

“No. Sam would never ask you to do something like this. They’ll figure something else out. Those boys… They always find a way.”

“I don’t have to do it for Sam, Jody. I have to do it for me. I don’t… I’m not a good person. I need to prove that if the boys are going to- to trust me, that I’m worth it.”

She sighed. “Oh honey. They already think you’re worth it. You don’t need to prove anything.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I know Sam. Sam and Dean, they’re my boys. I would know if Sam didn’t like you.”

“So what? It doesn’t make me anymore worth the trouble.”

She leaned forward, placing a comforting hand on your knee. “Believe me. He thinks you’re worth the trouble. You should have heard him talk about you. And have you seen the way Jack looks at you?”

You chuckled, thinking back to your game yesterday when he was making faces at you. “Oh yeah, sure.”

Jody looked at you, not convinced you understood, but let it be. “Okay, we’re here. Where should I drop you off?”

“Anywhere will do,” you told her.

She drove down a few streets, finally stopping somewhere less populated on the side of the road.

“Thanks again, Jody.”

“Good luck.” She said as you stepped out.

All you could do is nod.


	6. Chapter 6

The energy used to power down the city knocked you out cold. That wasn’t surprising, but kind of unfortunate. It would have been nice to get a headstart on Michael. Mentally prepare yourself for his arrival. But, that was fine.

When you woke up, you could feel him nearby. He had such a powerful aura that you were sure anyone within a mile radius of him would know.

You sat yourself up. You had set up camp in an old farm building. There was only one opening, which was perfect for what you planned to do. Before you made your presence known, you had lined the ground in holy oil, starting from the door around the full length of the building, stopping just short of the opposite end, where you had all the ingredients for the tracking spell setup. All you needed was Michael to arrive.

You considered doing something to get Michael’s attention again, but you needed to save your energy right now. You were sitting there, simply staring at the door, when you felt his presence get stronger.

He’s here.

You kept trying to calm your nerves as you felt the him get closer and closer. It would do you no good to lose control now.

The door flew open and in its entryway stood Dean Winchester. He had a hard gaze that stared at you with volumes of emotion and emptiness. You could see past him to Michael and his true form. The angel was the embodiment of power. In any other situation you would have run, but you had to do this. You have to do this.

He strided forward towards you, but stopped in the center of the room, obviously confused. You didn’t stand up when he entered. You were sure he was expecting some sort of fight, but you weren’t going to put up, so he just stood there.

“Who are you?” he asked. His voice was the voice of a normal man’s, yet something about it screamed supernatural with the command of a god.

You stood up slowly, still light-headed and cautiously approached Michael, stopping at the edge of the invisible trap.

“My name is Y/N L/N.”

He shook his head. “And who are you, Y/N L/N?”

You shrugged. “Who knows.”

He took another few steps towards you and there was a loud crash.

Dang it. You had let your fear get the best of you and something had flown off one of the tables in the barn.

Michael glanced at it, then back at you. “Did you do that?”

You nodded. “And you know what else I can do?” You stomped one foot against the oil on the ground, using your talent in pyrokinesis to light it on fire.

You fell back, head spinning, but you couldn’t give up yet, you had a spell to cast. Michael looked around at the ring of fire surrounding him.

“Where’d you learn that?” His voice was more curious than angry. You knew that he knew he still had the upper hand. The fire would die down eventually and as long as you were still alive, he could find you. He didn’t know what you were planning though.

“My father.” You turned around and walked to where you had the ingredients of your spell set up.

“And who would that be?”

You sighed. Might as well tell him. “A Prince of Hell.”

“Ah,” was all he said. “So you’re a demon?”

“Nope. I’m Cambion.”

He hesitated. “The antichrist.”

You shrugged. “Eh. I prefer the term Cambion.”

You began murmuring the spell to yourself, trying to stay as focused as possible.

“What are you doing?” Michael asked, but you were determined not to break concentration.

You finally finished the verse and threw a match into the bowl it sparked up in a bright display. When it finished your phone buzzed in your pocket.

Michael located.

You smirked to yourself. Who said magic and technology didn’t mix?

“What did you do?” Michael asked.

“I’ve set up a website. It’s basically just a map of our world.” You paused to take a deep breath. You had almost exhausted all your powers and you were really feeling the effects. “This map however, it has some nifty notifications. It will help me track where you are. Where you go. Pretty cool, huh? But I guess I should go. I don’t have much longer until this fire dies down and you-”

“Michael!”

From outside three figures ran in: Sam, Cas, and Jack. Sam and Jack ran forward and jumped straight into the circle of holy oil. You tried to stand, but you didn’t have the power. Cas ran around the ring towards you.

“Come on,” he slung one of your arms over his shoulders and helped you to your feet.

“Cas,” you mumbled, “we have to get out of here.”

“I know.” He said firmly, dragging you around the battle going on.

“No, Cas. We all have to get out of here. Jack and Sam… They can’t do this alone and… I’ve attracted all kinds of monsters, not just Michael. We’re about to be flooded with angels, demons, and anything else that felt that soon, not to mention everyone in the town is on high alert for what caused this outage and…”

“Y/N,” he said. “I know.”

He continued to walk you out, pausing outside the building. You slowly untangled yourself from him, feeling strong enough to stand on your own.

“Cas, I-”

“Y/N, I couldn’t stop them. They weren’t going to put you in danger. They thought it would be best to just attack while you had him here. They’re trying to get Dean’s blood.”

You shook your head. “Cas, they won’t… they can’t-”

Suddenly Sam and Jack, both a little worse for wear and breathing heavily ran out from the building and rounded the corner towards you.

“We need to go!” Sam cried and they both grabbed you and Cas dragging you with them.

They pulled you towards the city and weaved you both in and out of streets stopping in an alleyway, where the impala was parked.

As soon as you stopped, you dropped to the ground, unable to keep going. You wheezed and felt Jack put a comforting hand on your back.

“Come on Y/N. Let’s go home.”

You nodded, trying to stand up and get in the car but another distraction prevented you from leaving. “Jack Kline and Y/N L/N,” a voice snarled. 

You groaned, flipping yourself over so you could sit up and stare at the demons at the end of the alleyway.

There were three of them, all carrying weapons. Cas and Sam pulled out angel blades and Jack stood up in a defensive position. You didn’t even try to join them, you just sat there, staring.

The demons ran forward all together and Jack jumped in front of you, holding up his hand. The demon in front was violently back, but not by much. You weren’t sure how much of his power he wasted when he foolishly tried to attack Michael, but he obviously couldn’t take these three by himself. Sam and Cas each ran for one.

Cas killed his almost instantly, knocking the blade from his hand and stabbing him through the rib cage. 

Sam was still a bit tired and his reactions were slower. He ended up taking a punch or two before getting the upper hand.

The demon who Jack had pushed back had stood up again and was approaching the two of you. Jack launched himself forward, but you didn’t know what his plan was. He ran to her and knocked the weapon from her hand.

“Jack!” Cas yelled to grab his attention. He threw his angel blade Jack, then ran to help you up. 

You stood up on unsteady feet, holding onto Cas for support.

Suddenly, a pain hit your side. You fell onto Cas as the demon that had run up behind you was killed by Sam. 

The demon had stabbed you through your right side. It wasn’t terribly deep, but the knife was still sticking out of your back. Cas helped you kneel back down onto the ground, your head fell on his shoulder. You were so exhausted you wouldn’t have been shocked if you passed out right then and there. 

“Y/N!” Jack yelled, having killed the last demon.

Sam and Jack inspected the wound. You turned slightly to look at it and saw that it was an angel blade. You had been stabbed with an angel blade. 

“I’m not dead…” you murmured. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Sam asked, not sure what you meant. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I mean, it hurts like hell, but I can heal flesh wounds. Pull the blade out.”

“Are you sure?” Sam asked but Cas nodded. 

“Pull it out, I’ll heal her.”

“I doubt you can, Cas.” He looked at you, confused. You shook your head and leaned back, grabbing the knife to pull it out yourself. 

You gasped through gritted teeth, as you ripped the knife out, dropping it immediately. 

Sam immediately jumped forward, putting pressure on the wound. “Woah, Y/N. You’re going to bleed out. Cas…”

Cas reached over to heal you, but it didn’t work. He sat there for a moment, still trying to do something, but it wasn’t closing. 

“I told you,” you sighed. “An angel can’t heal a demon.”

“You’re not a demon,” Jack complained. Jack had always stopped you when you tried to call yourself a demon, claiming that he wasn’t an angel, so you must not be a demon. He said it didn’t count. 

“Whatever. It won’t work. But I already told you. Unless the blade pierced a vital organ, I’ll be fine. It will probably be healed in a couple of days.”

Sam looked like he wanted to argue, but he didn’t. He probably noticed that the wound was already scabbing over and it wasn’t bleeding as bad. 

You chewed on your lip, sitting back on your heels.

“Y/N? Why are you upset?” Jack asked you suddenly. You wondered if he was able to read emotions, like you could, or if he could just tell. 

“I just got stabbed with an angel blade, Jack. A blade specifically designed to kill angels, demons, and humans on the spot, and I’m fine… Why? What kind of monster does that make me?”

He shook his head. “That doesn’t make you a monster, Y/N.”

“Well then, what does? When are we going to stop pretending I’m not a demon? That I’m not worse than a demon because I’m basically indestructible and have terrifying powers plus some prophecy says I’ll be the downfall of the angels?”

He moved to sit in front of your kneeling form. “You aren’t a monster. You’ll never be a monster-“

“That’s a lie, Jack.” You pulled away from him and tried to stand up. “I’ve already done so much bad. So much wrong.”

“Y/N, stop saying that.”

Cas finally help you steady yourself on your feet. “No Jack, you stop. Stop playing this stupid game. I don’t want to be a part of it anymore.”

Suddenly all your fears of the last couple of months came rushing back to you. The fear that every smile was a lie. Every touch was manipulative. And every time he tried to convince you you weren’t as horrible as you were, he was just moving you farther on his chess board. 

“What game?”

This is Jack, you told yourself. The boy who could do nothing possibly wrong. The sweetest, most innocent boy you knew. But the thing that bugged you is how quickly he had fallen into your trust. 

“The game where you pretend to care. To care about me.”

He looked at you, hurt. “I do care about you.”

“Then you shouldn’t.”


	7. Chapter 7

Cas drove the four of you home. Something that rarely happened, but Sam was exhausted after his fight with both his brother and those demons. 

You and Jack sat in uncomfortable silence in the backseat. You opted to just stare out the window, but something was itching in the back of your mind, so you broke the silence. 

“What were you boys hoping to get out of this?”

No one spoke up for a minute. Finally Sam, who was resting his head against the passenger window, sighed. “What do you mean, Y/N?”

“What were you thinking?!” You had been wanting to say this for a while now and after he said that, you snapped. “I was fine. This wasn’t the plan. Now Michael knows that I’m working with you and you guys could have gotten seriously hurt-“

“We need that blood, Y/N. As soon as possible. We thought that if you had him trapped to do the spell we might as well try.”

You scoffed. “And how’d that work out for you?”

“Pretty well,” he responded. 

You were shocked by the answer, but even more shocked when Jack held a vial up in front of your face. 

It was a small vial, filled with red liquid so concentrated it was almost black. You reached out to touch the bottom of it and found it was still surprising warm. 

“How-?”

“While Cas was getting you out, we had a lovely conversation with Michael. Jack ended up get some good hits on him. Then, Jack used his powers to hold him in place and I collected as much blood as possible. Do you think it’s enough?”

You took in a deep breath. Maybe things aren’t as bad as they seem. 

“It’s more than enough.”

~ ~ ~

You woke up in your bed the next morning, kind of surprisingly, since you didn’t remember getting out of the car. The right side of your body was stiff from the stab wound and it was painful to sit up, but one look at your side told you that the wound was healing fine and it would probably be nothing more than a scar in a day or two.

You dragged yourself groggily to the kitchen. You were surprised to find only Sam there. Cas occasionally disappeared in the mornings, but Jack was always there, making his hot chocolate when you woke up.

“Good morning Y/N,” Sam said as you walked in.

“Hey Sam,” you responded, with hesitation.

He noticed this. “Sorry, Jack ran out on an errand. He’ll be back shortly.”

“No worries.”

You walked over to the fridge and looked for something to eat. There was a lot of fruit and salad fixings, which was understandable, since Sam was a pretty healthy eater, but you pushed past it all. You finally settled on some kind of flavored water and closed the fridge. 

When you turned back to the table, you noticed Sam was still staring at you, looking like he wanted to say something, but wasn’t sure about what.

You walked over to the table and sat down across from him, figuring that if he was going to tell, he’d tell, but you weren’t going to ask.

“You know you really had him scared yesterday,” he finally said.

“Jack?” you asked. “Why? Because I snapped at him?”

“Well, yeah. Jack really cares about you. He was devastated to think that you were mad at him.”

You sighed. “Tell him I’m not worth worrying about.”

You took a sip of your drink and assumed that would be the end of the conversation, but Sam started chuckling across from you. The reaction startled you and you put your drink down once again. “What’s so funny?”

He shrugged. “This just reminds me of a conversation I had with Jack back when he had just been born.”

“What was that conversation about?”

“He wanted to know why Dean was angry with him. I told him Dean was worried he’d be a threat to the safety of people Dean felt like he had to protect. And he said, ‘maybe I’m not worth all this’... Do you think he’s worth saving?”

You knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to compare you to Jack, because Jack was a good person who thought he might be bad. But you knew that you weren’t like Jack.

“... Of course I do.”

There was a hesitation, before Sam continued on. “He’s a good kid, Y/N.”

“I know,” you said firmly. You were trying to prove to Sam that his little game wouldn’t work.

“Then why do you treat him like he’s not?”

“Because I’m not.”

“Not a good kid?” he asked you.

“No. I’ve never been a ‘Jack Kline’ and I’ll never be a ‘Jack Kline’.”

“Maybe not,” he agreed. “But I don’t think you’ll be the next, ‘Asmodeus’ either. And you’ve done a lot of good for us so far-”

“Why’d you put your faith in a demon?” you interrupted.

He shrugged. “Because Jack has faith in you. And I do too. You’ll do amazing things, Y/N.”

You were unprepared for the answer and your response was quiet. “Sam, I-”

“Y/N?”

The voice floated from the hallway and you turned to the door. “Jack?”

His head popped around the corner and he smiled when he saw you. He walked in slowly and approached you. You stood up to meet him in the middle of the room.

He looked down nervously once you were standing face to face and handed you a rose. “Uh, I found this for you. I’m sorry that I made you mad yesterday.”

You reached out and when your hands met you could feel all the compassion and love he felt as he gave you your gift. You bit your lip. “Jack you didn’t-”

“It’s okay. I don’t mind. I probably deserved it.” He sheepishly let go of the rose and you wondered again if he could read your emotions too. Your conflict, your fear, but your love, as well. “And I like picking flowers.”

You giggled, thinking about what you would do with the rose. Where you would put it. “Thank you, Jack.”

~ ~ ~

How quickly five months can fly by, you thought to yourself as you mindlessly walked through the library, looking for something to read.

It had been over five months since you met Jack. Five months since you’d made friends with the son of Lucifer and somehow ended up living better than you ever thought you would.

You pulled something interesting off one of the shelves and walked to the table. You wondered what the young nephilim was up to right now. Usually you’d assume helping Sam collect the ingredients to the separation spell, but you only needed one more item and Cas was out getting it.

One more ingredient. This fight was far from over, but you still couldn’t believe that you only needed one more ingredient. Then you could get Dean back. And everything would be… 

Or not, you reminded yourself. Getting Dean back was still almost impossible. And if you did get Dean back? What then?

The thought had been sitting in the back of your mind for weeks now. What did Sam and Cas need you for once they got Dean back? Would they ask you to leave?

And on top of all that, you were still connected to Jesse somehow. You had only gotten two more visions of him, but they still worried you. Why was this happening to you?

“Y/N?” A voice floated down the hall.

“Cas?” You stood up and walked to the door when Cas appeared. 

He smiled and handed you a grey pouch, which you happily took. It was heavy. You opened it up and inside sat three, polished white rocks.

“Blessed stones?”

“The only ones I could find.”

You couldn’t help but grin at him. “They’re perfect.”

You began to walk back to where you were sitting previously. “So that’s it then?” he asked. “We have everything?”

You nodded. “Everything except Dean.”

“Any luck on that?”

You pulled out your phone and showed him your website. “Nothing. I don’t know if Michael caught on, or if he’s saving his energy, but if he’s not using his power, I can’t find him. My best guess is he’s somewhere in Oregon, but I have no idea where.”

Cas put a comforting hand on your shoulder, “It’s okay. Just let us know when you find him.”

~ ~ ~

Jack put his hand over yours when he saw you nervously fiddling. You wondered when he got so good at noticing when you were anxious, but you weren’t going to ask. What you really needed right now was silence, and Jack’s comforting touch.

Two days ago you had done it. Michael had popped up on your radar in Olympia, Washington and Sam gathered all the supplies, you, Jack, and Cas into the Impala and you guys were off.

“Okay, where is he?” Sam asked.

Cas nodded towards his left. “He’s over there. I can feel him.”

You could feel him too. There was a raw energy that emanated from Michael and it was slowly getting stronger every minute you sat in the car.

Sam pulled up outside a large business building. You knew he was inside. Everyone did, although for many different reasons. You could sense the presence of three angels in total. Oddly low, but at the same time, you weren’t shocked. There weren’t that many left, and Michael probably hadn’t recruited them all yet.

“Y/N, Jack, wait here,” Sam said leaning around his seat to face you in the back. “We don’t want him to sense you yet. Cas and I will scout the place out. When we come back, Jack, you’re going to come with me, and Y/N, you’ll follow Cas.”

You nodded along, although you already knew the plan. Cas was going to bring you around the back. Somewhere where you could see Michael, but he couldn’t get to you (or at least had a harder time getting to you). Hopefully, he wouldn’t feel your presence, but you did have a pretty heightened power and now he knew what you felt like. Jack and Sam would come in from the front, and distract him while you performed the spell. 

“Okay,” you said and Jack did the same. Both the men grabbed their blades and left, walking in opposite directions.

You sighed and leaned back in your seat. Jack had at some point let go of your hands, though you wish he hadn’t, because your anxiety was seeping back in.

“Are you nervous?” Jack asked.

You looked over and saw that Jack was trying to put on his brave face again. Jack was obviously a very scary person when he wanted to be, but you knew he was only like that when he felt like his friends were in danger. Jack was one of the most loyal people you knew. So, right now, what you saw was a boy, trying to be brave for your sake, but he was only a boy. And he didn’t need to be scary. Not yet.

“Aren’t you?”

“Yes,” he breathed out, “but being nervous does me no good, so I try not to be.”

“I wish I could think like that…” You had been trying the whole car ride to make sure not to let your magic get away from you in any way. “At least I don’t have to face Michael again. Not like you anyway.”

He nodded in agreement. “Yes, but you have just as important of a job.”

You chuckled, but there was no humor behind it. “Don’t I know it.”

He reached over and put his hand over yours once again. You hadn’t even noticed that you were fiddling. “Everything will be fine.”

You shook your head, not able to hide your concern anymore. “Will it? What will we do if this goes wrong? I’m not perfect Jack. What will you guys do-?”

He squeezed your hand comfortingly. “Like I said Y/N. Everything will be fine. And if something goes wrong, we try again. Or we try another solution.”

You shrugged, pulling your hands back into yourself. He looked unsure about what to do next.

“Y/N, I have something I wanna-”

“I don’t want to hear it,” you interrupted.

He looked shocked by your sharp response. “Y/N-,” he tried again.

“Jack! Please… you sound like you’re saying goodbye.”

“I’m not saying goodbye,” he reassured you. “I just… you keep avoiding me. I’ve been trying to talk to you and you keep leaving and I’m worried you won’t let me say what I need to say before you’re done and leave.”

That was true. As soon as Cas came back with those stones, you realized that it was time for you to move on. Your duties were almost done, so you started researching an apartment, and pushing yourself away from the other boys.

“Jack I-”

“Are you going to leave, Y/N?”

You bit your lip and suddenly felt the urge to look anywhere but at Jack. “I don’t know yet. You’re back to full power, and we’re going to get Dean back… I’m not needed anymore. So yeah, maybe I will leave.”

“Yes you are.”

“What?”

When you glanced back at Jack he had a hard look in his eyes. You wanted to reach out and touch him. To call out to the sweet boy who held your hand when you were anxious, but Jack was angry. And you were the one who made him angry, so you would deal with the consequences.

“You said you weren’t needed anymore, but you are. I need you.”

“No, Jack. You don’t.”

He his head whipped up and you almost jumped back. “Yes, I do! Why can’t you-”

“Y/N!”

It was Cas. It was time to go. You nodded to him then turned back to Jack, but you barely had time to look at him, before his lips hit yours.

It felt like your heart stopped and you were frozen as Jack slowly pulled back. His eyes were sincere and he looked surprised as well, as if it wasn’t what he meant to do, but he didn’t look like he regretted it.

He turned to look at Sam, who was approaching from the other direction. When he looked back you, he didn’t hold your gaze. “Good luck.”

He got out of the car and started to approach Sam, ready for battle.

Cas opened the door behind you swiftly and grabbed your arm, pulling you from the car. You were so numb, you couldn’t protest, just simply follow him as you watched Jack and Sam’s retreating forms.

“... You too,” you mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

The building had obviously been abandoned not too long ago. The only indicator that no one worked there was how bare it was. There were chairs and desks, but nothing personal and no advertising for the companies within the building.

Cas had you situated at the top of a large balcony which overlooked the opening Michael was stationed in. You risked a glance over the edge to where Michael was sitting.

Dean Winchester was looking not too worse for wear. You could imagine that was Michael healing his vessel, but you were impressed. Maybe Dean was stronger than you thought.

Cas set out all the ingredients you had collected, as you opened the spellbook to the correct page. You laid it out in front of your station, then gave Cas a nod.

He returned the gesture, then moved to stand in the opening of the balcony. His job was to protect you from the other two angels who were no doubt going to find you on the balcony.

You slowly took the vial of Dean’s blood and poured it into the bowl. You turned to make sure Cas was facing away from you before picking up a knife and slicing a bit of your own hand. 

It stung as the blood slowly dripped around your palm and into the bowl, mixing with Dean’s. You quickly covered your hand up with a towel and whispered a few words. The blood swirled together and suddenly a jolt went through your entire body.

Oh no, you thought and you risked another glance over the edge of the balcony and found Michael was standing, facing the other way. He must have felt it too.

“The Cambion,” he snarled, finally sensing your presence. “I know you’re in here, Y/N. What did you do to me?”

You quickly pulled away from the edge, afraid of being caught and got to work on the actual spell.

What you had just done wasn’t part of the spell. It’s for the best, Y/N. It’s the only option we have.

You set aside the newly fused blood and began to throw things into a clean bowl. The stones, some hair, and bones. All the while chanting the spell.

There was a noise from outside. No doubt one of the angels had found you and charged Cas. You could also hear Jack in the distance give a cry. 

The fight had started.

You closed your eyes and kept chanting. Concentrate.

You picked up the blood and poured it into the concoction. One more ingredient. You quickly spread some dry grass across the top of the bowl.

Okay, you reminded yourself. It’s going to be okay. You just have to drop a match into the bowl and this will all be over-

“Y/N!” Cas yelled behind you.

You didn’t even have time to turn around before someone grabbed you by the shoulder and ripped you away from your station.

It was a female angel. She had thrown you to the ground was now on top of you, angel blade in hand. She held it under your chin, preventing you from doing much to fight back and you had dropped the matches in the fall.

Don’t speak. Don’t speak.

You knew that if you said a word, you would break the spell and possibly ruin your chances of doing it again.

A glance to the side told you Cas wouldn’t be much help. He was currently in battle with the other angel and he didn’t exactly have the upper hand.

You grabbed the angel’s wrist and kicked your legs up, throwing your attacker off balance. You quickly pushed her off of you and used the wrist that you held to control her blade and stab her with it.

You held your hands up to protect your eyes as her heavenly form died and left you with a girl with burned out eyes and large charred wings around her.

You didn’t have time to feel bad, as you turned back to your spell, which was fortunately not knocked over in the fight and grabbed a match.

“NO!” you heard Jack yell and you looked up to see that Michael was flying towards you, probably having noticed you were up there during your small battle.

You weren’t afraid though. You smirked and held his eye, as you dropped the match and the contents of the bowl lit up in a large flame that separated you from Michael.

Once the flames died down, you saw Michael, only feet away from the ledge of your balcony, disappear from Dean Winchester’s eyes. Then the man, now only a man, fell, reaching out for something to stop him.

You scrambled to the ledge, realizing what would happen to late and saw Dean Winchester hit the ground. And as he did, you felt your entire body ache, and you fell backwards, your heartbeat slowing… and then stopping.

~ ~ ~

When you sat back up again, you couldn’t help but stare at your cold lifeless body, which stayed on the floor. Your hair fell around your head in a halo shape and one of your arms was twisted funkily behind your back.

Cas was still in battle with the other angel. He probably hadn’t even noticed you yet. That’s probably good, you tell yourself.

“DEAN!” you hear Sam yell and your remember why you were there in the first place. As you stare over the balcony, you see Sam drop down next to his dead brother, Jack following behind him. And the ghostly shape of Dean, standing above them, staring at his heartbroken younger brother.

“Dean Winchester,” you say firmly and he turned to look at you.

He looks shocked to find that you aren’t staring at his corporeal form, but at him. “You,” he says. You are surprised at how much softer his voice is, when he’s not being used by Michael. “You’re the girl that Sam and Jack were working with.”

“I am,” you say, then step off the balcony, knowing that there was no real worry, now that you were dead.

You hit the ground gracefully and approached Dean.

“That spell… did it kill you?”

You shook your head and went to answer, but you saw Dean staring up at the balcony you had just left. Cas was up there, firmly shaking your shoulders, but you knew that he could tell. You were gone.

“Y/N?” Jack whispered. He was already crying, but looking up at Cas holding your unmoving body caused him to fall down sobbing.

You opened your mouth and wanted to say something to him, anything, but you knew you couldn’t.

Dean was still staring at Cas, watching as the world fell apart around his family. They had lost, big time.

“It wasn’t the spell,” you said slowly. “I was worried that separating you from Michael would kill you. So, I attached my life to yours.”

“What? Why would you do that?”

“I-” you started, but a suddenly feeling washed over you as another person entered. You came face to face with a young woman in all black, holding a large scythe. She stood calmly, watching you and Dean for your first moves. You could only say one word, “Death.”

“Billie?”

You were shocked that Dean would call Death by a mortal name, but you weren’t going to question it. In fact, you didn’t want to say much at all.

“Y/N.” You felt your body shake when she said your name. “You aren’t supposed to be here.”

Your chest hurt and you took a shaky breath before saying, “Dean isn’t either.”

“Yes, he is. He has a notebook that says he’ll die here and now… you do not.”

You nodded and forced yourself to drop all fear. This was your time. This was the reason you connected yours and Dean’s lifeforms. And you wouldn’t mess it up by staring in the face of this, normal looking woman.

“Does Jack have a book saying he’ll die soon?”

“I’m sorry, what?” she asked you.

“Suicide. A couple of days from now. Does it say that anywhere?” You were headed in the right direction, you could tell by her face.

“What are you saying? Jack probably couldn’t kill himself if he tried.”

You shook your head. “Oh, believe me. He’ll find a way. Look at him.” You pointed at the broken boy on the ground. “If Dean Winchester is dead, Jack won’t last much longer. You know he won’t. He’s already tried to kill himself on multiple occasions because he thinks he’s a monster. And if that weren’t bad enough, my death on top of Dean’s will be the final blow. Now maybe, yes, Dean can die right now, but Jack cannot. We need Jack, you know that.”

Dean looked baffled at what you were suggesting, but Death just chuckled. “Is that why you’re here?”

“I’m here to make a deal,” you said, finally getting to your plan. “You can have me, take my soul, but let Dean live.”

“Y/N-” Dean said, but he didn’t get very far.

“A valiant offer.” Death looked almost unimpressed and you were terrified at what she was going to say, but you weren’t going to let up yet.

“I’m already dead, so this goes against no rules of your own-”

“Except letting a dead man walk free,” she quickly interjected.

“I accept full responsibility for that.”

“That doesn’t help me,” she said, bitterly and took a step towards you. She looked surprised when you stepped back. “Y/N, you’re still scared of me.”

“You haven’t given me much reason not to be,” you retorted.

She raised her eyebrows, but didn’t argue. “Maybe that’s true,” she crept forward, “but here’s what I must do. Y/N, you only have one book.” She took another step in your direction. “You only have one way you must die and you know that.”

“I’m giving you another option-”

“That I can’t take,” she said simply. “The reason you can only die on one day if because you have so much more left to do. You’re important, Y/N. And I can’t prevent you from that.”

The next minute, she had reached out to touch your forehead and you found yourself gasping for air. You sat up quickly and assessed the situation. You were back on the balcony and a quick look behind you told you you were in your own body again.

“Y/N?” You turned to see Cas staring at you. He was sitting in the doorframe of the balcony with wide eyes. “What happened? You were dead.”

He crept forward towards you, almost not believing it was true.

You were going to answer him, but you were cut of by Sam. “Dean!” he cried and you scrambled to see.

Dean had sat up and was looking around between his brother and Jack, until he looked up and met your eyes. You glanced away.

“Dean, what happened? I thought you were…”

“Dead,” he finished. He met your gaze once more, but this time you didn’t turn away. You tried to tell him not to tell his brother what had happened and he seemed to understand the fear in your eyes. “I was… but we can talk about that later.”

Sam nodded, with tears in his eyes and hugged Dean. That’s when Jack, no longer on the floor, seemed to notice you.

“Y/N!” he cried and ran towards the balcony, standing below it. “Y/N! We did it! You did it!”

You gave him a soft small. “Yeah, we did.”

Sam broke away from his brother and grinned at you as well. “Y/N, we thought you were dead too. Come down and join us.”

You chuckled, before realizing how exhausted you were. You took in a few deep breaths and said, “I think I need a nap first.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much to everyone who's reading, commenting and leaving kudos on the story. It really means to world to me to know that others are enjoying it. I just wanted to let you know that I have officially finished it! There will be eighteen chapter total and I really hope that you guys enjoy them all. I sure had a lot of fun writing them! Now... onto the story!

You stared at the two duffel bags sitting by your door…. With clothes and everything Eva had not broken… You took a deep breath. And your eyes stung.

5 months… who knew what was supposed to be a temporary home would end up being in the running for the longest house you’d stayed in since you escaped your father. You had stayed in your apartment by Dr. Myla for almost 6 months, but the bunker was getting there.

It never will get there, you try to convince yourself. They don’t want you anymore.

You felt the tears threaten to fall, but you would not let them. And you thought back to everything. Stupid movie nights, and the strange conversations you had with Cas about the universe, and Jack making you hot chocolate, and Sam laughing when you said something sarcastic. You thought back to meeting Mary, and Jody, and the time Jack brought you a rose.

“Y/N?” 

You thought of yesterday when Jack kissed you, how he cried when he thought you were dead, and how he hugged you when Cas finally helped you down from the balcony.

“Oh, hey Jack.” You turned your head away from the door, worried about what he’d do if he realized you were close to crying. And maybe, a part of you knew that if you looked at him, you would start crying. “What’s up?”

“Sam said you were staying?”

*start flashback*

Sam walked in while you were packing. 

“Hey Y/N. Dean’s doing much better now. He’s in… What are you doing?”

“Packing,” you said simply.

“Where are you going?”

You shrugged. “I’m not too sure yet. But don’t worry. I’ve been in worse situations. I’ll get by.”

He shook his head. “You’re leaving?”

“Yep. My job is done, isn’t it?”

“Y/N, you can’t just leave. We need you here.”

You picked up your duffel bag. “Why do you need me? I was just here to help you save Dean. You have Dean now. You’ve got Jack. And Cas. I figured I should leave before I overstay my welcome.”

“Y/N, I told you when you got here that you could not overstay your welcome and I meant it. You’ve been such a great help to us and we consider you like our family now. You’re my little sister, Y/N. Don’t leave me.”

You took the statement like a smack to the face… Family?

You stumbled to find the words. “I… I- but I… Why?”

Sam reached out and put his hands on your shoulders. “If you want to go Y/N, you can go. But at least wait until you have somewhere to go. And warn us before you go.” He pulled the bag from your shoulder and put it with the other one by the door. “And call us. Everyday if you can. Jack especially. He’ll be heartbroken when he finds out you want to leave.”

You knew what Sam was doing. He was trying to guilt you into staying. But why?

“Or,” he added, “you could stay.” He walked to your door and spared you one last glance. “No one’s kicking you out Y/N. And I can’t speak for Cas and Jack, but I’d really appreciate it if you stayed.”

He walked out. And you sat on the bed, staring at the two duffel bags at your door.

*end flashback*

“Yeah,” you said to Jack. “He convinced me to hang out for a while. I don’t have anywhere else to go anyway… Did you need something?”

He shuffled a little bit in the doorway. “Dean told us about your deal. I just wanted to make sure you were feeling okay?”

Dean had told the boys about your conversation with Death. Everything except the reason she wouldn’t let you die. He didn’t tell them that you were “important” or that you had a fixed death. Only that she had let both of you go.

“What deal? Death refused to make a deal with me.”

“You got Dean back,” Jack reasoned.

You chuckled. “Dean was probably going to come back either way. I hear that’s just how the Winchester boys do things.”

There was a hesitation in Jack’s voice before he went on. “Y/N?”

“Yes?”

“Dean says you risked your life.”

“I was already dead,” you tried. But something told you he wouldn’t believe that.

“No, Dean said you attached your life to his to make a deal. You offered Death your life.”

You stood up to look Jack in the eye. “Why do you care Jack?”

“Because I love you!”

You froze. You didn’t know what to do. Should you back down? Tell him to stop? Confess your own feelings…

You shook your head. Son of Lucifer. But something in you fought that little voice that kept trying to remind you what you were living with. Hunter. Angel. Nephilim. Something in you told you that you shouldn’t be afraid of these people you called your friends. And for some reason, you wanted that something to win.

“What? Jack, nobody loves me.”

“I do. You’re my family Y/N, and I love you.”

… Family? Somehow, that was everything you wanted in life and the worst news you could possibly hear. Maybe you had read too much into your’s and Jack’s relationship. But maybe this was good… Getting attached was never good.

You’ve already hurt these people enough, you told yourself. They almost lost their brother because of you. And it will be bad enough to say goodbye now. If you wait this out much longer, you won’t be able to say goodbye.

“You shouldn’t.”

“What did that kiss mean to you?” he snapped.

Or maybe you hadn’t read enough.

“That kiss was… a mistake.” You stumbled through your words. “You shouldn’t care about me.”

“Why not?”

You wanted to leave, but he was standing in front of the door. And you could tell he was doing it on purpose. He needs a straight answer, Y/N.

“Because I’m a monster,” you said finally.

He shook his head, not as if to disagree, but more like he was annoyed. You thought that was the end of the conversation, but he still stood in your doorframe, staring at the floor.

He sighed and you could see all his features soften. And you basically melted when he looked back at you.

“I talked to Sam. About… my feelings. I don’t fully understand them yet, but I do understand this: I love you. I love you so much and I was so scared you were going to go that I kissed you. And I would do it again. I would kiss you a thousand times more if I could.”

You were a goner.

“Jack I-”

“Sam called it dating,” he continued. You giggled slightly at the thought of Jack talking to Sam about relationships. Jack talked to Sam about you. “He said I’d be your boyfriend. And I’d like to be your boyfriend. I’d be a good boyfriend!” he insisted. “I’d protect you and pick more flowers for you and do everything you want me to.”

You walked towards him. “I’m sure you would, Jack. I know you would.”

“So why don’t you say yes?”

You held his eyes, but the truth of it was too much to say to his face. “My father trained me to be strong. To forget about anyone I ever cared about.”

Jack took your hands in his and squeezed them gently. “Our fathers are dead.”

“Maybe physically. But they damage they did is not. I don’t want to hurt you.”

And as much as you wanted to back away, you knew that the something in your head had won… And maybe you could be happy, just for once. So, when Jack pulled you into a hug, you didn’t back away.

“You won’t, Y/N. I promise you. I know you. You won’t.”

And you believed him.

~ ~ ~

In three days, nothing had changed and yet you were so much happier. You and Jack had the same morning routine and the same interactions with each other that you would have had before you started dating, but for some reason, your heart felt so much lighter and every smile between the two of you seemed to hold a hundred words.

You hadn’t told the others, but you were 90% sure Sam knew. He’d chuckle when he saw you two looking at each other and you were pretty sure you saw him wink at Jack once.

Things hadn’t changed too much since Dean got back. Cas was a bit brighter and Sam a bit calmer, but you hadn’t seen much of Dean himself.

Healing, you assumed. No doubt it was a bit scarring to be Michael’s vessel for 7 months.

He did leave his room. Often times you’d find him with Cas, sitting around talking. Occasionally the two of you would catch each other’s eyes, but you hadn’t spoken since the encounter with Death.

So, it was no doubt a bit shocking to you when he approached you one day, alone in the library.

You spared him a questioning glance and went back to the book you were reading, but he didn’t give up so quick. He sat across from you and stared with an intimidating gaze. You could feel yourself pull back, but you wouldn’t. Because this wasn’t Michael. This was Dean. And if the others boys in this house cared so much about him, you had no reason to be scared.

“Hello Dean.” Your voice shook a little bit. “I heard you were doing better. I hope you don’t mind me living here-”

“Yeah, much better,” he assured you, but you sensed some sarcasm in his words. You tried to go on, but he had more to say. “What did Billie mean?”

“Billie?”

“Death,” he said. You vaguely remembered him calling her that during your encounter, but honestly most of the conversation had been a blur after you had woken up. “She said you ‘only have one notebook and you know it’. What’s that supposed to mean?”

You tried to shrug it off, not wanting to admit the truth yet. Not now. “It just means I met Death before and found out how I was going to die.”

“Why did you meet Death?” he questioned.

“Why did you?” you shot back. “I mean, obviously you guys have met if you’re on a first name basis. Isn’t there some saying about flirting with Death…”

You chuckled slightly and he didn’t seem so serious anymore either, but you hadn’t dodged the bullet yet. “Y/N. When and why are you going to die?”

“Why do you want to know?” The issue was, you had been living here almost half a year and you hadn’t told anyone yet. And you were supposed to tell Dean? The guy who showed up three days ago?

“Because when we woke up your face said, ‘don’t talk about what just happened’, so obviously the others don’t know. I just want to know why?”

His eyes held good intentions. The man in front of you wasn’t doing this for something to hold against you. He was just looking out for his family.

“... do you promise not to tell them?”

“No,” he admitted blandly. “I can’t make that promise until I know what’s going on.”

You shrugged. “Fair enough, I guess.”

“So… when are you going to die?”

“I don’t know when exactly. Doctor’s say about a year, but I’m sure it’s less now that I’ve stopped getting treatment.”

He sat up straight. “Treatment for what?”

“Lung cancer.”


	10. Chapter 10

Dean hadn’t told anyone, thank god. He tried convincing you to tell them yourself, but he respected your decision. And you were grateful. Not only that he was keeping your secret, but that you had told him. It was nice to know that if you died someone in the bunker would know why.

Everything was apparently back to normal, according to Jack. Dean was acting like Dean again and you could notice the overall joy in the bunker had gone up as well. Sam was even looking for cases again, something he had stopped doing on his quest to get his brother back.

You had thought that you’d help him search one day and was sitting in the main room on a laptop, when Dean walked in, grabbed a jacket, and said, “Y/N, get up. We’re going on a food run.”

You looked up a bit surprised. “Um… okay?”

You made your way to join him, but Sam stopped you. “Wait, Dean. I can go with you-”

“Nope. I want Y/N.”

Sam turned to you as Dean exited, but all you could do is shrug and follow him.

~ ~ ~

Dean was quiet in the car and you weren’t really sure what to say. The only thing you knew was he was definitely not taking you out to grab lunch.

“You know Sam will realize you’re lying when we come back without food, right?”

“We’re going to come back with food,” he assured you. “I’m going to run out and get it.”

You didn’t believe him. “Oh yeah?” you joked. “And what am I going to do?”

He smirked at you. “You’re going to see a doctor.”

Suddenly your face lit up with realization. “No!” you insisted. “No, no, no, no-”

“Yes Y/N! I’m not going to let you slowly waste away in front of my eyes and hurt my brother and your boyfriend needlessly. So, although I think you should tell them, I’ll sneak you out and help you get help.”

“Dean,” you tried again, “a doctor and treatment are expensive. Now, I don’t have that kind of money, do you?”

You didn’t understand the Winchester boys. They acted like money was never an issue, but you knew that they couldn’t be making very much, if any, considering their line of work.

“I’ll find it, don’t worry about money.”

“What about registering? Dean I don’t have any identification, no way to prove that I’m who I say I am. You know that they’ll ask you questions, have you fill out forms. I don’t have a guardian to sign for me or-”

“I’ll say you’re my younger sister, Y/N. Y/N Winchester. I’m an adult, not to mention my mother is alive, so she can come in and sign for you. The rest we can figure out as we go. If I can fake an FBI badge, I can fake a birth certificate, or whatever else I need. Just stop worrying and talk to a doctor.”

You came up on the hospital building and he directed you inside. 

“Hi,” he said politely to the woman behind the counter. “She has an appointment at 1:00. The name is Winchester?”

The woman nodded and pulled it up. “Here it is. Why don’t you just hang out over there and the doctor will get to you shortly,” she said with a smile.

You sat down quickly and wrapped your arms around yourself. It had been a while since you talked to a specialist and you were nervous. What were they going to do? Some tests? Just a quick check up? What questions would they ask and what if you didn’t know what to say? You and Dean hadn’t exactly come up with a solid plan or background story.

Dean sat down next to you and noticing your anxiousness, putting a comforting hand on your back.

“Dean?”

“What?”

Why would you do this? Risk it all on me? Lie to your family for me? Waste all this money for me? For a girl you met a little over a week ago?

“Thank you,” you muttered.

“Don’t sweat it, kid.”

You smiled at your new nickname. Maybe Dean wasn’t so bad.

~ ~ ~

“What’s up doc?” Dean asked, as you left the office, followed by your new doctor. Everything had gone smoothly.

“Uh, well, Y/N is doing surprisingly well for someone who’s been off treatment for so long. It’s still really bad, but the fact that she isn’t permanently hospitalized at this point is a miracle.”

Dean nodded, obviously listening intently. “She’s a strong girl. So what do you say we do?”

“Well, I suggest chemotherapy, but Y/N seems just a bit hesitant. Perhaps we can try immunotherapy or something similar, which we can talk about at her next appointment.”

“What are the chances of it working better?” he asked. “The chemotherapy.”

The doctor gulped, getting to the part of the conversation that he did not like. “Well, I’m afraid neither are likely to cure her. Y/N’s too far gone. But on the immunotherapy I give her about 4-5 months? On chemo I’d say it’s closer to 8 or 9. But, I very much doubt this girl has got longer than a year left, no matter what she uses.”

Dean’s face didn’t change, probably because the news wasn’t new. You were aware that you would die this way and soon. You waited for his response.

“Yeah,” he started. “I think Y/N and I will talk it over and we’ll talk about it at the next appointment.”

The doctor nodded and that was the end of it.

~ ~ ~

You sat in the kitchen with Sam and Dean. They were going over possible hunts once again, when it happened.

You doubled over, one hand reaching for your chest. Dean jumped up immediately, obviously having more reason to panic than Sam.

“Y/N, you okay?”

You couldn’t respond. You felt yourself leave the room, all the sudden outside. You placed something on the ground, an envelope, with your name on it. You recognized the handwriting vaguely, but as you looked up, you realized that you knew where you were. You were outside the bunker.

As you fell back into the present, you felt Sam’s hand on your back. “Hey Y/N. Easy. Come on back.”

You shook your head and assessed your surroundings. Dean had a tight face, like he was upset about something, but wasn’t going to say it.

“I’m back. I’m fine.”

“What was that?” Dean asked. You knew what he was thinking. Clutching your chest, with such a bad lung situation, he probably thought you were facing symptoms or something, but the fact that Sam knew what to do put him at ease.

“Hey Y/N, you still having these… visions?”

You shrugged. “This was the first one in a long time. But hold on, I need to check something.”

You stood up and walked towards the door. Sam wasn’t sure what to do except stand there and wait for you. You opened the door to the bunker and there it was. A bit dirtier than when the person left it there, the wind no doubt shoved it around a bit.

You picked it up, wiping some excess dirt off on your leg. You walked down the stairs slowly, examining the front, with your name in cursive. You knew immediately where you had seen it before.

“...He connected Y/N and Jesse,” Sam was explaining. “At least, that’s what we think. What we can’t find out is why. But sometimes Y/N has these visions where she’s in his body. When that happens she leans over like that and kind of zones out for a minute.”

When they finally acknowledged your reemerging to the room, all you could do is hold up your findings.

“This is what I saw. Someone just dropped this off at our door.” You turned it over and carefully opened it. “Presumably Jesse. And it’s addressed to me.”

You pulled the paper out and unfolded it. Both the boys stood, waiting to hear what it said.

“Dear Y/N L/N,” you started. “My name is Jesse. I’m 19 years old and a student at a college in California. I’m sorry for the contents of this letter, which will no doubt alarm you, but I’m not an ordinary person either. Recently, I’ve started having visions, as though I’m looking through your eyes. I know it sounds crazy, but here’s what I’ve learned: I saw a man. He said…” you trailed off as you kept reading.

He said, ‘Y/N L/N, you are my daughter and you will do as I say’. I saw you see this… boy and I could feel the burst of emotions you felt: your confusion and love. I’ve seen you shooting targets and leaping over barrels. I have seen the world through your eyes. And here’s the reason I am talking to you. I don’t know who you are, or why you’re doing this, but I need this to stop now. I need these visions to end. Cause if they don’t I will come after you. I’ve been searching for you for a long time now, and now that I know where you are, nothing is stopping me from coming in there and killing you myself. I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt, but if this doesn’t end, I will end it myself.  
Jesse Turner.

You shook your head and handed the letter to Sam, “That took a turn for the worst.”

Sam skimmed through it and scoffed, “Damn. That kid has always been reckless but jeez. He doesn’t even know what you are.”

You shrugged. “I don’t really think he has to. I mean, all my life I’ve jumped right into things, assuming that I was always the better man, and if it killed me, maybe I deserved to die.”

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. “What? How does that make any sense?”

“Well, I’m not the most careful person, Dean!”

He held his hands up in surrender. “Don’t I know it. I’m just saying, just because someone fights harder than you doesn’t mean they’re fighting for the right cause.”

“I was trained to kill angels,” you defended. “I think anything I had to kill probably deserved to win, not to mention I shouldn’t have survived this long anyway-”

“Hey!” Sam interrupted. “You don’t deserve to die, and we’re very glad you’re still alive Y/N.”

You appreciated Sam’s sincerity. “Thank you Sam.” You reached over and took the note from him. “I’m going to take this and contemplate what I should do about it. I’ll talk to you boys later?”

They both looked kind of shocked that you would take off so quickly, but let you go.


	11. Chapter 11

You shook your head as you took everything you knew from Sam about hacking and put it to use. Supposedly Jesse lived in California, so he was probably staying in a nearby motel. You pulled up anything you thought was close enough and tried hacking into their systems.

You were able to get into the current resident list of a few of them and lo and behold, only a ten minute drive from the bunker, in a motel called Sherri’s was a tenant named Jesse Reiner.

It was the closest you could find and you were positive he wouldn’t be under his own name, so you figured out the room and planned how you were going to get there. You figured you could teleport, but if you did it inside the bunker, Cas or Jack might feel it and you couldn’t leave now, because it was almost dinner time and they’d suspect something if you didn’t show up for dinner.

So, you packed up some stuff and left it on your bed, planning to make an escape later tonight.

You felt bad for sneaking around Sam and Dean, but something was bothering you about the situation and you felt like you should handle this on your own. It was your problem and you preferred keep it that way.

~ ~ ~

You grabbed your backpack, containing just a few weapons and Jesse’s letter and quietly made your way out of your room.

Sam was on to you, you could tell. He kept giving you looks during dinner and when he explained what had happened earlier with the letter, he said, “Y/N’s still trying to figure out what to do about it” forcefully and raised an eyebrow in your direction. You were pretty sure you had been cool about it, but you were still much more careful when you passed his room.

You reached the main room, which was dark, as everyone had gone to bed already. You were halfway up the stairs to the door, when a voice said, “Y/N wait.”

Damnit.

You turned around to face Sam, who was walking into the main room, holding a beer. “Hiya Sam.”

He smiled, but it was obviously forced. “Y/N, where are you going?”

You tried to play it off, though you knew there was no point. “Out for a walk?”

“With a backpack?”

You shrug, not sure what to do but tell him the truth. “I don’t know what to tell you, Sam. I need to go.”

“Okay, so let us know. Why are you sneaking out in the middle of the night?”

You walked down a few steps, so that you could see him better in the dark. “Sam you know I don’t want to be secretive, but I need to do this on my own. Don’t worry, I’ll only be gone a couple of hours, maybe less. I was planning on being back before anyone realized I was gone.”

“And what were you going to do?” He nodded to the backpack over your shoulder.

“Just talk to him. Tell him that I’m not the one doing this to him, and I don’t know how to stop it. The backpack is just a precaution.”

“And why did you hide your plan from us?” he asked again.

You crossed your arms. “Sam, I love you guys. I really do. But this… This is my fight. It’s my family. So, I’ll handle it. And besides, if I told you guys I wanted to see Jesse, you would want to come along. Imagine how it would look if I, the girl he thinks is ruining his life, showed up with the three men who told him he was a demon at ten years old, and then tried to convince him I’m not ruining his life.”

Sam chuckled slightly, “That does sound kind of bad.”

“So will you let me go?” you questioned.

He sucked in his lips, obviously not happy with the arrangement. “Where are you going?”

“A motel named Sherri’s.”

He nodded, like he knew the place. “Okay,” he checked his watch. “At 2 am, you call. I don’t care where you are. Whether you’re having a friendly chat with Jesse, back at the bunker, or fighting demons, you’ll call me and tell me you’re safe, or I’m running out there to get you. Got it?”

You smiled inwardly, both happy that he was going to let you go and grateful that he cared about your safety.

“I promise,” you responded, turning back up the stairs and rushing out.

“Oh and Y/N-”

“Yeah?” You paused at the door.

“When you get back, you’re going to explain to everyone that you left last night and tell them what happened.”

“Wha- But Sam I-” 

“Or, I’ll go get them now and tell them to stop you. If I’m going to let you go quietly, you’re at least going to keep us updated.”

You sighed. You really didn’t want Jack to know you were sneaking out in the middle of the night and not telling him. He was pretty protective and you promised you wouldn’t keep secrets, but you had to leave now. “Okay. Thanks.”

Sam nodded as you disappeared through the doorway and sat down at the table, opening his beer. It would be a long night.

~ ~ ~

Room 134

You knocked timidly on the door. It was dark out and you no doubt looked suspicious, with your backpack and hunched stature.

You tapped your foot restlessly as you heard footsteps behind the door. When he opened it, he held a gun up to you. “Who are you?”

You held up your hands defensively. Not that a gun scared you that much, but if he hit you in the chest or in the head, you could most definitely die. Your father always said, if you are going to get hurt protect your heart, lungs, and brain. Anything else can be healed.

“Jesse Turner?” you looked into his eyes and both of you suddenly fell forward.

“Look,” a man was saying. “I don’t like it any better than you, but we can’t stay here.”

“Fine. We’ll leave, but we get Mary Ann.”

There were two women, standing beside one another, arms crossed. Across from them stood the first man, although he looked considerably younger than the girls.

“You can’t just take Mary Ann, I promised I’d look out for-”

“What? Do you think we can’t do it?”

They were obviously both frustrated with each other. You, or Jesse, looked down at the bag in your, or his, hands, then to the open window to your left. You started to walk towards it, as the man and women spoke up again.

“You have to take Jesse.”

“I can’t. He’s just… He’d be better off… Safer with you. And I promised I’d-”

“You can’t have Mary Ann.”

You turned around and gave one last glance towards the door, before sliding through the window and escaping.

When you came back to consciousness, one look at Jesse told you he had had a similar experience. He held the gun, forgotten, at his side and his eyes were slightly glazed over, as if sleepy.

“Are you…?”

You gave him a small smile but it was tight. “I, uh, I have your letter.”

~ ~ ~

Jesse was tall. His hair was brown and his eyes matched the blue on his shirt. He sat down across from you at the circular table in his room.

He set the gun down next to him on the table and you thought of all the ways you could get the gun, should things go wrong. Your training had taught you how to disarm a person in any situation, and him putting the gun down made it all the easier.

He cleared his throat when he saw you staring and you looked back at him. “So, Y/N. What do you want?”

You leaned back in your chair. “To talk. I wanted to let you know that I am not the person doing this and the person I believe who set up this,” you gestured between you two, “arrangement between us is dead, so I have no leads on how to stop it.”

“Who do you think did this?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“My father.”

“Why?” You shrugged and reached for your backpack, to which he wildly grabbed his gun and pointed it at you. “Don’t move!”

You decided that playing the victim was not going to help, so you clenched your jaw and sat back upright. “Do you really think that’s going to kill me?”

His eyes flashed with fear and you remembered that Jesse was living the normal life of a college student. He probably barely knew how to fire a gun, much less was he willing to shoot someone.

“What are you?” he asked.

“The same as you.”

“A cambion?” He lowered the gun slightly.

You sighed. “Yes and you really need to learn what you’re doing.”

His eyebrows creased. “What do you-?”

“You’re holding the gun wrong,” you interrupted. “But that’s not why I’m here and if you don’t mind, I’d like to grab something from my backpack.”

You stared at him, waiting for permission. It took him a minute to realize what you were asking, nod, and let you get your phone. 1:46 am.

You waved your phone in front of him. “Just wanted to check the time.”

He carefully put the gun down again and you gave him a smile.

“Jesse. I’m not here to hurt you, to ask you questions, to ruin your life, nothing. I’m here to tell you, that we’re in the same boat. And there’s nothing I can do about it, so you might as well head on back to California and move on with your life. Maybe after a while these visions of each others’ pasts will stop and we can just… forget we ever met.”

He sighed and said, “I don’t know if I can forget. Are you truly a cambion?”

You nodded.

“And you think your father did this to us?”

You nodded again.

“How did you know that I was a cambion?”

You bit your lip, suddenly aware of what you had gotten yourself into. “Well… in my first vision of you I saw you writing that letter to me. I guess you’ve been dealing with this longer than I have. Anyway, when you were writing the letter, all I could make out was the signature at the bottom. So, I talked to some of my friends and they said they knew you. That you were just like me.”

“What? How could they know me? No one knows what I am-”

“It’s Sam and Dean Winchester,” you blurted out. “And their angel friend, Cas. They said they were the ones that found out who you were. And they told you. And they were there when you ran away from home.”

His eyes widened. “That was, like, 9 years ago.”

You nodded. “They didn’t think you were still alive. But when I had that vision, they told me about you. Their encounter with you.”

He felt angry. Not raging or even dangerous, but something was bubbling, you could tell.

“They attacked me, they lied to me, and you’re friends with them?”

You held your hands up in defense. “Woah, they told me Cas attacked you… well, and your mom. But they just wanted to help. And come on, wouldn’t you have lied to a kid who didn’t know what they were doing?”

He didn’t respond, only chewed on the inside of his lip. He finally attempted to change the subject. 

“You’re much calmer now… then you were the last time I saw you.”

“The last time you saw me?” you asked. 

He chuckled. “Well yeah. I’ve been searching for you for almost a year. About 6 months back I found you in Belleville, but when I went to approach you, you suddenly disappeared. And when I found your apartment, it was destroyed and you were gone.”

You frowned and remembered one of your visions. The one were you were in an alleyway. You felt a presence feel fear and then disappear. You then thought back to the day you found Eva in your apartment.

“That was you! That day, when I transported back home and got my father’s letter. You were the person I tried to get away from. The person that I couldn’t see, but could feel their rage.”

“I thought you were doing something to me. Had me under some curse or something. I just wanted to make it stop.”

You could understand him there. “Fine. Well, now that that’s all cleared up, I would like to go home. And you should too.”

“So what? That’s it?”

You nodded. “Yeah. I just didn’t want you coming after me with pitchforks after you realized that I couldn’t do anything.”

“Y/N, why are we connected?”

You moved to leave, but he grabbed your shoulder, stopping you. “I don’t know Jesse, and honestly, I don’t care. Whatever we’re connected for… it’s not good. You’ve heard about our destiny, haven’t you?”

He pulled away. “I can’t just ‘not care’. This whole thing… It ruined my life. I dropped out of college, all my friends think I’ve gone insane, or I’m dying, or something. I needed this to be over.”

“I’m sorry Jesse. But unless you have some way to ask your dad what is going on down in hell. We’re both screwed.”

Your phone started buzzing. You sighed. 2:00.

You decided to just pick it up. “Hey Sam.”

“Y/N. Everything okay?”

“Yep, it’s fine.”

“Are you on your way home?”

“...Yeah. Be there in a few.”

You hung up the phone and looked at Jesse. You felt bad for the boy. Not once, but twice his life had been destroyed because of his father’s meddling. 

You reached down for a pen and scribbled something on a motel paper. “This is my number. It’s the best I can do for you Jesse. If these visions are still bugging you, give me a call when they happen. And if you need anything else… call me then, too. But I have to go.”

He nodded and took the paper. “Thanks for your help, I guess.”

You transported yourself out of there in a second. You arrived just outside the bunker and wrapped your arms around yourself, making your way inside.


	12. Chapter 12

Who knew one could be so happy with life?

You snuggled up against Jack, leaning against the headboard of his bed and giggling. The two of you had his laptop set up in front of you and were watching The Office. You guys had started watching it a while ago, when Jack asked what it was about and you explained what you knew, then said you had always wanted to watch it. He thought it would be fun to watch together and now you spent your days off from hunting and research cuddled together binge watching.

You were halfway through season 7 now and you were kind of sad you would be finishing the series soon, because you enjoyed the time you spent with Jack so much.

“Who do I remind you of?” he asked suddenly. “In The Office?”

You gave him a once over, squinting your eyes like you were thinking about it. “Hm. I don’t know. I think I’ll say Pam.”

His lips spread into a wide smile. “Why?”

That you did need to think about. Pam had just felt right. “I don’t know. You just… you’re kind of a dork. You’re a sweet lovable dork. And you remind me of Pam. Your smile and your eyes. You just make me think of Pam. Now then, who am I?”

He imitated your thinking face before saying, “Angela.”

You laughed out loud. “Angela? Why?”

“Because you act cold and mean, but you’re just a big fluff ball inside… And you love cats,” he added.

He pulled you closer with the hand he had around your shoulders and you wrapped both your arms around his stomach.

Who knew such happiness existed?

“Y/N?” Cas called. He was walking down the hallway and you could hear his voice getting louder. “Y/N where are you?”

“I’m here!” you called, pulling away from your boyfriend.

Cas peared inside, pausing in the doorway. “Y/N. Sorry to interrupt your binge session,” he started. “I’m afraid I’ve got some news on Michael. And it concerns you.”

~ ~ ~

The angels were going dark side. That was the news.

“Most of them are either standing with Michael or have completely dropped off the grid. But he is killing anyone who doesn’t stand with him and he’s got eyes basically all over the world… so it’s not long before he either has an army, or we go extinct.”

You shook your head, almost in disbelief. “So what you’re saying is, you’re in danger.”

He looked confused at your response. “Y/N, do you honestly believe I wasn’t in danger before this?”

“So, what does this have to do with me?” you said, attempting to change the subject.

“Well,” he started, “I got in contact with some of the angels on his side now. They’re saying that they’re worried. The reason a lot of them are standing with Michael is because there is a girl, going around claiming she’s the Antichrist. She’s saying that it’s her destiny to kill them all and she’s going to do it. They’re scared and angels don’t function well without a strong leader. That’s why they’re following Michael.”

There was a tense silence that hung in the air. You could feel everyone’s eyes on you and your brows knit themselves together. But before contemplating, you had to address the elephant in the room.

“Well, it ain’t me! I have literally spent all of my life trying to hide my identity from the world. I don’t want to fulfill this ‘prophecy’ I’m a part of, I’ve barely left the bunker since I moved in, and I don’t call myself the Antichrist.”

You realized that last bit was probably unnecessary, but you were really put off by this.

“I’m not saying it was you Y/N, but that means-”

“Since when does Michael have a new vessel, anyway?”

You were pacing the room. What was bugging you so much?

Dean shrugged. “Michael could persuade just about anyone to be his vessel. He probably found the strongest human he could and decided to use them. It doesn’t matter who his vessel is, he’s still dangerous.”

“Less dangerous,” you muttered.

You didn’t realize that you were still pacing until Sam grabbed your shoulders and set you down in the chair he was sitting in a minute ago. “Why don’t you slow down a minute Y/N. Take a deep breath.”

You raised your eyebrow. “Really Sam? You think that’ll help?”

He shrugged. “It normally helps to calm you down. You actually speak English when you’re calm.”

That was true. You had a bad habit of murmuring to yourself and not putting context around what you’re talking about when you’re nervous.

You couldn’t help but be a little happy that everyone in the bunker knew you really well at this point. It was almost like having a family again. The thought put you at ease and you were able to stop fidgeting and comprehend where your brain was trying to go.

“So, if someone is going around claiming to be the Antichrist… and it’s not me…”

“Then there are others,” Cas finished. “Others than you and Jesse.”

“So, how many?”

Sam bit the inside of his cheek. “How are we supposed to know? It’s not like there’s really a pattern between all you guys. You all don’t have fathers, because the demons possess woman to have children. But even then, the babies could be put up for adoption, or they could believe their father is someone else in the mother’s life. A boyfriend or husband…”

“There can’t be many.” Cas stated. “The only one that we could find was Jesse. Now you guys only show up on our radar when your power gets out of control, like yours did at Dr. Myla’s office. If there were a lot, I have a feeling we would have noticed some of them.

“We’re all a similar age, if that narrows it down.” Sam looked confused, so you went on. “Well, my dad said that when they thought they were going to need an army for Lucifer’s return, he went out immediately to find someone to bear his child. I assume everyone else did that too. I mean, Jesse’s only a few months older than me.”

But this wasn’t why you were on edge. There was something still there, something still crawling in the back of your mind, making you jumpy.

“Why do we need to find the others?” Dean asked. “I mean, it’s not like it matters, right? I thought we decided that this whole thing, Y/N’s destiny or whatever, didn’t matter. Aren’t we going to just-”

“But it does matter.” You figured it out. What was eating at your mind. “The angels are the enemy now. If we want to beat Michael, we need to kill them, don’t we?”

Dean opened his mouth to argue, but shut it again when he realized what you were saying.

“Y/N, you can’t be serious,” Jack said. “You really want to… to do this?”

You shrugged. “We need to beat them anyway. I say, we find those kids and build ourselves an army.”

Sam huffed. “Uh, Y/N? Building an army isn’t exactly our style. Especially one compiled of kids who are going to destroy heaven.”

“What?” you asked. “Sam this our best shot of beating Michael. He has an army and we don’t. I need to find these kids, that’s why my dad led me to Jesse. This is what Billie meant I had to survive for.”

He was also taken aback. “Y/N, since when do you trust a single thing your dad does? He wanted Lucifer to be king. And not to mention, this little prophecy of yours does not exclude Castiel, our friend. Your really going to kill him so that you can live out your ‘destiny’? Y/N, you’re better than this.”

“I would never hurt Cas. Why are you all the sudden so against my future?”

“It’s not your future Y/N! Your future is to grow up, get a job, live life. You’ve always wanted to escape the things your father did to you. Why are you so eager all the sudden to go along with his plan?”

You had never fought with Sam before. Not since the day he showed up at your house to convince you to help him. You didn’t know what his problem was, but you didn’t like it. You didn’t like fighting him.

Cas cut into your argument. “Hey, no one said anything about killing me.”

“Yeah. They better not,” Dean added.

“Because, the prophecy… it isn’t against angels. It’s against heaven. The story goes that the children will rage war against heaven. She will be the downfall of heaven, not the angels.”

“So much better,” Sam sad with a scoff.

“Sam,” Cas scolded. “Heaven right now, is Michael. So, if Y/N’s right and we can find these other kids and build an army, then she’s still technically fulfilling her prophecy.”

Sam stood up. “I can’t believe this.”

“Sam,” you tried as he walked out the door.

“No it’s fine Y/N,” he called as he walked down the hall. “Ruin your life if you want to. Fine by me.”

You stared at the door for another minute, wondering where you had gone wrong, but shook your head and brought yourself back to your senses. You can deal with that later.

“Cas I need a list of all the angels still alive. Both in Michael’s army and in hiding. If you can, try to convince some of them not to join Michael, but I hope you’re okay that anyone who tells me they’re not ‘Team Free Will’ I will kill.”

Cas nodded immediately. “Heaven hasn’t been stable in a long time. If I’m the last angel standing after this, I’ll be okay.”

You smiled at him, before pulling out your phone. You pulled up Jesse’s number and dialed it.

Jesse had gone back to California a month ago. Neither of you had gotten a vision since you had met.

“Hello?”

“Jesse. I’m so sorry to bother you, but I need your help.”

“...uh sure. What is it?”

“Your not going to like it.”

~ ~ ~

You slowly stepped into the bunker, Jesse in tow. You had picked him up from the airport earlier today and it was time to introduce him (or re-introduce him) to the “dream team”.

You stepped towards the stairs and walked down to the waiting room, where Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jack sat, waiting to meet Jesse.

Jesse was hesitant to follow you. He stopped just halfway down the steps and stared at the group.

There was an awkward pause before Sam decided to speak up. “Uh, hey Jesse. I’m not sure how well you remember us, but I’m Sam. That’s Dean and Cas,” he continued, pointing to the other two men. “And this is Jack.”

Jack gave him a wide smile and held out his hand to shake. “I’m Y/N’s boyfriend. It’s nice to meet you.”

Your hand came up and covered your face slightly, but you couldn’t hide the small smile you had when Jack said it.

Jesse took his hand. “Yeah, I’ve seen you before… in Y/N’s visions,” he addressed Jack before saying, “It’s very nice to see you again,” to the others.

You knew he was trying to be diplomatic, but you were glad that everything was moving smoothly so far.

Dean cleared his throat. “Well, we know you two have some things to discuss, so we’ll leave you to it. We’ll wait in the kitchen if you need anything.”

Him and Cas started to leave, but Sam stuck around for another minute.

“I just… want you to know that I’m very against this plan.”

Jesse’s eyebrows shot up, but he didn’t say anything, letting Sam leave.

You sighed. You had tried talking to Sam after your fight, but he was stubborn and very against your choice. Dean told you to forget about him and he’d get over it, but you still didn’t like being on his bad side. Sam was like an older brother to you and you hated the fact that you couldn’t talk to him.

“Have a seat,” you said politely to Jesse, moving to sit next to Jack at the table.

Jesse sat down across from you, eyeing Jack suspiciously.

“He’s here to help,” you assured him. “Jack has the list of all the surviving angels. He’s also very powerful and could be helpful tact-wise, so I thought he could help us just talk about game plan and stuff.”

Jesse nodded and you smiled at Jack. It was time to get started.


	13. Chapter 13

Six. There were six angels left.

Michael had four of them on his side. The only two who weren’t there were Cas and someone by the name of Adah. Cas had tried to get in contact with Adah, but she wouldn’t respond. 

“Okay,” Jack said, standing up. “I think my work here is done.”

You guys had been sitting for almost an hour, discussing the angels that were now on your hitlist and how to lure them away from Michael and beat them.

“It was nice to meet you, Jack.” Jesse was being extremely polite and you got the feeling he actually enjoyed Jack’s company.

“You too.” Jack smiled as he left, probably going to gossip to the others about all the boring stuff that had happened.

“He seems nice.”

“He is,” you respond shortly.

“How did you two meet?”

You had pulled out your computer, to move onto the next part of your discussion, but looked up at the question.

“Oh. We were talking to the same therapist for a while.”

His eyebrows knit together. “Therapist?”

“Yeah. I mean, we all have problems, don’t we?”

He chuckled. “That’s true.”

You went back to your work, but pushed your computer away again, when you thought about something else.

“What happened to you, may I ask? All I know is what Sam told me about his encounter with you. What did you do after you ran away? How did you survive?”

He bit his lip, but didn’t avoid the question. “I eventually ran into these… people. Two hunters, their kid, a vamp, and three witches.” You were concerned for a second, but he read your face immediately. “All good people, I promise. They took me in. Taught me to hunt. Helped me figure out my powers.”

“That’s nice,” you said. “Where are they now?”

“The hunters and one of the witches went out on a hunt one day and didn’t return. There was an argument between the vamp and the witches on who was going to look after me and the hunters’ kid. I couldn’t stand it anymore and ran away. I was old enough at the time to survive on my own and I did.”

You thought back to the vision you had had when you had first met Jesse. The one of the women and man arguing about protecting a child named Mary Ann. And you realized that they must have not really wanted Jesse. That’s why he ran away.

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Like you said, we all got problems. What about you? I saw your father in my visions, so you’ve met him.”

You nodded. “Oh yes. In fact, I lived with him for a while.” Jesse opened his mouth to say something, but you kept going. “He kidnapped me when I was seven. Right after my mom died.”

“How’d your mother die? Something that runs in the family?”

You took in a sharp inhale. What was he hinting at?

“The demons found her,” you countered. “Why do you ask?”

He sighed loudly. “Y/N, I saw a lot of your life in visions. I saw you talking to a doctor. I saw you talking to Dean about hospitals. I know something’s wrong with you. Something bad. But I don’t know what it is.”

“It doesn’t matter,” you snapped.

“I deserve to know,” he argued. “We’re going to be working together on this, Y/N. If you’re going to die on me, I deserve to know.”

“I’m not going to die on you.”

“How do you know?”

“How do you know you’re not going to die on me?” You were being louder than you wanted to. You could only hope that none of the boys were nearby.

“Okay, fine. I’m sorry,” Jesse relented.

“It’s okay,” you grumbled, then showed him your computer. “Here you go. Kim Blanchett. 19. She goes to college in New York City. And, she is in lots of trouble.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, inspecting her picture closely.

“Kim here started telling angels that she was the Antichrist. And she was going to kill them all.”

Jesse’s head shot up. “She’s one of us?”

“Yep, and she really pissed off a lot of Michael’s angels.”

He smirked. “Good. Let’s make a statement early.”

You rolled your eyes, then took your computer back. “So, we can send her some sort of letter, or you can go to New York and meet her in person.”

“Why don’t you go?” he questioned.

You tightened your jaw.

You weren’t doing well. Obviously no one is when they’re dying, but your chest ached often and you always had to quickly wipe your arm off after coughing in it to hide the blood that speckled it. And… you were considering starting to use the chemotherapy.

“I’m not well enough to leave. I should stay in the bunker, in case something happens.”

He nodded, though he didn’t look happy at all that you wouldn’t tell him. He felt like it was his right to know. 

“Look, Jesse. I’m not as physically strong as the others,” you admitted. “I definitely will get weaker as time goes on. But the reason why is my business. And if you want my help, you’ll have to just accept that.”

He stood up, said, “I guess I’m going to New York then,” and left.

~ ~ ~

You hesitated to knock on Dean’s door. You weren’t sure why, but it seemed… odd to be so informal. Then again, none of your interactions with Dean had been “formal” perse.

He opened the door to his room, took one look at you and walked away.

“Come on in,” he mumbled, as he sat back down in front of his laptop.

You followed slowly. He didn’t seem to be in the best mood and you wondered if you should come back later, but decided this would only take a minute.

“Uhm, I wanted to talk to you about my treatment? I’m willing to take chemo, if you really think I should.”

He turned to look at you and smiled slightly. Maybe he was in a better mood than you thought.

Dean really wanted you to start chemotherapy. He thought it was the better option and he wanted you to be around for as long as possible. You figured maybe he thought he could save you somehow, if only he had more time, but you knew that wasn’t true.

“That’s great Y/N! I’ll talk to the doctor and get you set up for the first appointment. I hope it wasn’t the money that was bugging you, because like I said, it’s not-”

“It wasn’t the money,” you interrupted. 

He looked at you curiously, waiting for you to go on. 

“I… Dean, after I found out I was going to die, I stopped worrying, about holding out. It wasn’t important because fate is fate, you know?” you chuckled slightly. “And, uh, I figured… If I’m going to die at a certain point, and my decisions have nothing to do with it, I don’t want to die… like that.”

“Like what?” he asked, scooching forward on his seat.

“Chemotherapy… it destroys your body. Maybe it helps fight off the cancer, but what good is it going to do me? Especially if it’s going to make me more susceptible to injury and weaker altogether? I just thought… it’s not worth it. But anyway… it’s not important. If you think I should, i will. And… I’d like to spend as long as I can with Jack and the rest of you guys. Maybe I really don’t want to die so soon.”

He stood up and walked over to you. “We don’t want you to die either.”

He gave you a kiss on the forehead. A sweet gesture that you couldn’t have appreciated more. You really were family to these boys.

You thought the conversation might be over after that, but he put an arm around you and had you sit down on his bed.

“Hang out for a minute. I have some things I want to talk about. First being, I wanted to know if you put some thought into telling the others?”

He sat down at his desk chair, across from you.

You sighed. “No, I- I can’t. It’s just… I love them so much. I can barely look them in the eyes when I think about telling one of them and I can’t ask you to do it for me. And I don’t want them to see me differently. What if they’re mad? Will they kick me out?”

Dean laughed at the thought. “We won’t kick you out, Y/N. I promise. But, I understand. Just please… do it before you die?” It was kind of a joke, but you knew he didn’t want to have to break the news to them. Especially at your funeral.

You nodded. “Anything else you wanted to talk about?”

“Yeah actually.” He spun around to face his computer. “I need, or you need, a parent or legal guardian to sign off on all of this. And, they already think I’m your brother…”

“So?” you asked.

“So, I think I’m going to have to tell my mom about you.”

You pulled back slightly, “What? Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

He nodded. “You’ve met Mary, haven’t you? It will be fine, I promise. She won’t tell and I’m sure she’ll be happy to help.”

You bit your lip, hesitantly. “I mean… I guess that’s alright.”

He stared at you for a moment. “Why are you so afraid of people finding out?”

You didn’t answer for a minute. “I don’t know. I just- It’s always been a secret. My secret. And I’m always worried about people’s reaction.”

“How was my reaction?” he questioned.

“... fine?”

“See? So why should their’s be any worse?”

You didn’t have the energy to argue. “Okay, tell Mary. But please… no one else. Okay?”

“Okay.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Hey guys? Is something wrong with Y/N?” Jack asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Sam, Cas, and Dean sat around the table, as they normally did in the mornings. They all looked up at him. They all wore a face of concern, but Dean’s was to mask his surprise. What did he know?

“Why do you ask?” Sam questioned. 

“Well,” Jack started, “I found her throwing up in the bathroom this morning. I asked if she was sick, but she insisted it was just the flu and told me not to worry… So I asked if I could check to make sure for her and went to touch her forehead and she got all weird. She won’t let me touch her and she keeps insisting she’s fine. I don’t know, I just wanted to make sure she was okay.”

Cas grunted and stood up from the table. “I’ll check for you, Jack.”

Dean, knowing Cas might be a bit more forceful to find out what was wrong with you, jumped up too. “I’ll come with you.”

“Dean, I-” Cas started, but Dean was already pushing him out the door.

“No man, you freak her out sometimes. I’ll be there to reassure her.”

That didn’t reassure anyone in the room, because they didn’t know about your interactions with Dean. They would have never thought the two of you to be close.

Once they were outside Cas headed for your room but Dean stepped in front of him. “Cas, dude, I need you to go back in there and tell them that you checked her and everything’s fine.”

Cas was taken aback by Dean’s words. “Dean I’m not going to go in there and lie to them-”

“Cas you gotta-”

“What is going on Dean?” Cas demanded.

You had finished cleaning yourself up and were headed to the kitchen for breakfast when you overheard their argument.

“I can’t tell you and you can’t tell them. It’s Y/N’s secret and you-”

“My secret?” you interrupted as you rounded a corner towards them.

Dean flipped around immediately, with wide eyes and went to explain himself, but Cas stepped past him and walked towards you.

“Y/N, good. I was asked to check up on you.”

You shook your head and smiled as positively as possible. “Oh, don’t worry. I’m fine.”

“No Y/N,” Dean explained. “Like magically check. Like he sticks his fingers on your head and does the angel voodoo to…” He let out an exasperated sigh before cutting to the chase. “Jack’s worried about you.”

You picked up on what he meant immediately. “Still?”

When Jack had found you a couple of hours ago, you thought the flu excuse would work. When he asked to check for you, you really panicked. You figured he’d get over it quickly, but you guessed he hadn’t. And now there was no way around Cas.

“Yeah. He asked Cas to check on you because you weren’t letting him.”

“Y/N, what’s wrong with you?” Cas tried again for answers.

You had accepted the fact that Cas was going to find out. You weren’t as worried anymore, because after Mary found out, you realized that most people were pretty calm about it. Of course, there is that look people give you, when they find out you’re going to die, but you weren’t as nervous about Cas finding out as Sam or Jack.

You lifted your hair from your face, so that Cas would have better access to your forehead and closed your eyes as he reached for your head.

You flinched slightly, but the warmth that his fingers spread through your body wasn’t all that bad.

When you opened your eyes again, he looked bewildered. “I don’t understand. When? How?”

“Cas,” you cautioned, “you can’t tell them. Sam and Jack can’t know about this.”

“Who knows?”

You sighed. “Only you, Dean, and Mary.”

“When are you going to die?”

You bit your lip. It was a hard question to answer and you had hoped he’d know after he found out about it.

“Doctor’s guess about 6 months,” Dean interjected, seeing your discomfort.

Cas nodded slowly and there was a moment of understanding between you two. You knew he wanted to help, but there was nothing he could do. He couldn’t heal you.

“I am sorry, Y/N,” he finally conceded.

“Don’t be, Cas,” you assured him. “But honestly, please don’t tell the others.”

He looked at Dean for a minute, then back at you. “I won’t.”

He turned around and walked back into the kitchen to tell the others that you were fine.

Dean smiled at you. “I’m proud of you kid.” He leaned forward and gave you a hug. “I know it’s not easy, but you’ll be glad you told him. And it will get easier.”

You pulled away from him. “It will get easier? To tell basically my older brother and my boyfriend that my clock is winding down?”

Dean’s smile turned sad and he pulled you closer again. “You’re right. Maybe it doesn’t get easier. But you’ll be glad you did it. I promise.”

You nodded against his chest. “I believe you.”

~ ~ ~

When your phone started to buzz during dinner, you were quick to snatch it up, only needing a minute to check the caller ID before flipping it open and hissing, “Jesse! Where have you been? It’s been two weeks!”

“Hey Y/N. I found Kim and she says she’ll help us.”

You sighed. “Oh thank god. Is she coming back with you?”

He chuckled slightly on the other line. “Uh, funny story we’re actually in Maine right now…”

“Maine?!” you shrieked. “Jesse, what the hell are you doing in Maine?”

“Calm down. Calm down,” he insisted. “Turns out Kim’s having the same visions we were having about some kid in Maine. She doesn’t know his name, but he lives in northern Maine in a town called… what’s the town again?” he whispered to someone supposedly next to him. “Right Easton. Could you do that thing you did when you found me in the motel and search Easton, Maine for a kid that would be our age with no recordable father?”

You tapped your foot nervously, aware of the boys staring at you as you argued with Jesse. “I could try. Hacking a motel is easier that hacking an entire town, but-”

“Easton’s small I promise.”

“Look, I’ll ask Sam-”

“Thanks! Get back to me as soon as you know! Great, love ya, bye!”

He hurriedly hung up and you had to keep yourself from throwing your phone.

You turned around to find the boys confused faces staring back at you. “Sam, can you find someone for me? A boy, lives in Easton, Maine, who’s nineteen and has no registered dad?”

Sam still looked confused, but the two of you had gotten past your “destiny” argument a while ago.

“Uh yeah. Sure. Right now?”

You realized he meant during dinner and you giggled. “No, you can finish eating first.”

He smiled as you sat back down and started eating.

~ ~ ~

Your text to Jesse was short and sweet: David Starling and Anthony Crain fit the description.

J: On it!

Your jaw tightened as you wrote back: Your welcome, asshole.

You and Jesse weren’t on bad terms, but you weren’t exactly happy with his attitude. Then again, one conversation with Sam reminded you that you also had a bit of a temper, so you had to deal with it.

“Lets go!” Dean said, walking into the War Room and grabbing his jacket.

Your head immediately shot up, as did Sam’s.

“Go? Go where?” Sam asked as you jumped up to follow Dean.

Your excuses as to why you and Dean kept disappearing were wearing thin. You had the others thinking you and Dean wanted to get to know eachother better, being the least acquainted of the group, but going for food wouldn’t make sense right now, at 10 in the morning, and any excuse you came up with you’d have to justify and prove.

“Dean’s taking me to get my hair cut,” you answered. Both Sam and Dean gave you confused expressions, but you shook it off. “Yeah, I was telling Dean the other day that my hair was getting really long and he suggested me going to get it cut and we decided today was the day.”

Dean quickly got out of his daze and said, “Yep. That’s the plan. And we really should be going.”

You leaped out. “Bye Sam!” you called after you as you left.

You and Dean clambered into the impala, but Dean stopped before starting the car.

“What?” you asked him.

“Y/N, you’re going to have to get your hair cut now, you know that?”

You shrugged. “Yeah. It’s all good. I want it cut.”

He still didn’t start the car and you knew he was onto you.

These past few weeks you had grown pretty good and covering your tracks. You tried to eat as much as possible, so that your weight didn’t drop by a substantial amount and you had learned to cover your bigger bruises with makeup. You even had a list of excuses to use if you needed to make a quick getaway to the bathroom to throw up and had learned where to go if you didn’t want to be caught by Jack again. All side effects of the chemo that you had learned to manage. The only thing you couldn’t hide was your hair loss.

Now, it wasn’t terrible, Sam and Jack weren’t that observant, but you were sure that wouldn’t last long. Your hair was getting thinner by the day and unless you made a drastic change to it, to take away from the obvious, the boys were going to catch on.

You didn’t have to explain this to Dean, though.

“How short?” he asked.

You shrugged again. “I don’t know. I don’t want it to be too obvious. So, just… Shorter.”

He nodded. “Okay. I’ll figure something out while you’re in your next appointment.”

~ ~ ~

You hesitated a minute, before stepping back into the bunker. Your head felt strange. Much lighter, that was for sure.

You kept reaching to push your hair out of your face only to find it not long enough to stay.

“You look fine,” Dean said, noticing your fidgeting. 

You took a big gulp before nodding and continuing down the stairs.

Your hair tickled your cheeks and the back of your neck as you and Dean walked your seperate ways into the bunker.

You headed for your room, and almost made it, before Jack shouted, “Y/N!”

You cursed yourself inwardly, before turning to face him. “Hey Jack. Do you, um, like it?”

He grinned, practically skipping across the hall to you. “Yes. I love it!” He reached out to touch it. “It looks so nice. And it tickles,” he added.

You both giggled. “Yeah. It tickles me too. Should I keep it?”

“Definitely.” He leaned forward, placing a quick kiss on your nose.

You blushed, but only one thought was running through your head: It worked.

~ ~ ~

“David,” is all Jesse said when you picked up the phone.

“Great. Finally coming back?”

You could hear him sigh through the phone. “You know I’m not sure I want to anymore,” he said sarcastically. You didn’t respond to that, so he went on. “Yes. The three of us are at the airport on our way to Kansas. I even set up a hotel for us to stay at, thank you very much.”

You couldn’t help respecting the boy. As annoying as Jesse got, he was efficient.

“Okay. I’ll see you when you get back and we’ll go over battle plans?”

“Woah. Maybe we should get to know eachother better before we start making war plans, don’t you think?”

You paused. “I’m not sure if you’re being serious.”

He laughed. “Yeah, this is why I’m on recruitment duty and you’re on strategy duty. You’d scare them away.”

You couldn’t argue with that. “Okay. See you later.”

“Bye!”


	15. Chapter 15

Your footsteps were silent on the carpeted ground of the hotel. You checked the numbers eagerly, excited and nervous to meet your fellow cambion.

You reached a door and knocked slowly, listening to movement from inside the room.

As the door creaked open, a gun was immediately trained on you. You didn’t flinch like you did last time, simply glared at Jesse as he came into view behind the door.

“Not this again,” you criticised. “What if I was a cleaning lady?”

“I’d apologize for frightening you,” he stated, opening the door wide enough for you to walk through.

“No, you’d be kicked out immediately. Not to mention, unless you have a permit to carry that gun around, which I doubt you do considering you still don’t know how to hold it right, you could get in serious trouble.”

“Alright, alright,” he conceded. “I promise not to point the gun at any cleaning ladies.”

You chuckled as you set down your bag and was met with two pairs of curious eyes.

The boy, David Starling, was sitting at a kitchen counter, chewing on some cereal. He dark hair, like Jesse’s and dark orbs for eyes. The girl, Kim Blanchett, was lounging across the couch. Her dirty blonde hair hanging over the side. She also had brown eyes, but they were much softer. You wondered how this girl could possibly be the same one going around threatening angels, but you didn’t doubt that she had some fire in her.

David spoke up first. “Uh hey. I’m David.”

You nodded and looked at Kim who introduced herself as well.

“Kim.”

“Great. I’m Y/N, I’m-”

“The leader?” David asked. “We know.”

You were taken aback by his sudden statement. “Leader? God no. Why would you think-”

“Uh,” Jesse interrupted. “I just figured that you would be best and I-”

“Jesse told us that you were bossy and secretive and that if we just do what you say it would all be good,” Kim responded.

You glared at Jesse. “Bossy?”

He shrugged. “Well, you are pretty scary.”

You were going to respond, but David cleared his throat. “Sorry. I thought that you knew. But anyways, seeing as your the man with the plan, I definitely think you should be the leader.”

“Oh no,” you said. “I really shouldn’t I mean, Jesse’s the oldest and-”

“Your the most powerful,” he shot back. “And the most trained.”

“Oh my gosh,” Kim announced. “Why don’t you both be leaders and we can get started on this training thing.”

You weren’t exactly happy with the arrangement, but pushed down your complaints. “Fine. On to business. I’m not sure how much Jesse told you, but there are six angels still alive and one archangel.”

You picked up your bag and sat down in a chair by Kim, pulling out your laptop. You pulled up all of your research.

“We are only targeting four of them.”

“What?” Kim asked. “Why only four? I was promised that I would bring down Heaven itself and you’re telling me I only get to fight one angel?”

You sighed. “Well if it makes you feel better, I’ve killed multiple angels in my life, so you can have mine if you really want it. Not like there’s much glory in the death of Heaven’s finest.”

Kim scoffed. “We’re demons. We should be proud of our heritage and our destiny.”

“Yeah, well I’m not,” you snapped at her. She pulled back slightly, obviously not expecting your argument to her statement. You rolled your eyes and pushed your computer towards her. “Here’s what we got. Michael is the archangel. He currently has plans to basically take over our world and he has four angels on his side: Izrius, Mesiel, Pethillion, and Efanial. These are the ones we’re after.”

“Why not Michael?” Kim asked. “We’ll bring down the whole system if we get Michael.”

“Michael’s off limits,” you responded coolly. “Others are already tracking him, they just need us to get rid of his entourage.”

“Oh what?” Kim exclaimed. “You work for someone else? Were you hired to do this? Build a team of angel fighters so that someone else could steal the prize?”

“Kim,” Jesse said forcefully. “They’re her family.”

You were kind of surprised to find Jesse defending you. You knew he wasn’t fond of the people you lived with.

“Look,” you said. “As much as I’d like to kill off Michael myself, we aren’t trained like they are, and they have some personal beef with Michael. This is their fight. I just want to help, but you guys can go back home if you like.”

Kim took a minute to size you up, before grumbling, “fine. Not Michael.”

You smiled at her. “Thank you. Now then, Adah is another angel. She’s in hiding from Michael. We aren’t sure if she’ll survive, but nevertheless she’s not on our hit list, so just forget about her. Now, I was thinking we-”

“Wait, you missed one,” David interrupted. You gave him a look, so he went on. “You said there were six angels and an archangel. You’ve only listed five angels.”

“She didn’t want to bring up her angel best friend,” Jesse retorted.

“Your friends with an angel?” Kim asked, shrilly. 

You bit your lip, getting impatient with the girl. “Yes I am. The last angel is Castiel and he is not on our list either. He’s working to beat Michael right now and yes, he knows what I am doing and agrees with it wholeheartedly. So no, we won’t kill him.”

She put her head in her hands and you felt like she was pretty upset with you too, but you wouldn’t dwell on it. If Kim wanted to be known as the demon who killed off the angels, that was fine with you. As long as she left Cas alone.

“Now then, we need to get the angels’ attention. Draw them away from Michael. I say we have me do something, as Michael knows who I am. He won’t go after me directly, he’ll probably send his henchmen out. Then, we attack.”

David approached, looking over your research as well. “Okay great. But, uh, Jesse said we’d get some sort of training before we… ran into battle?”

“Sure,” you agreed. “Jesse’s a hunter and I’m well versed in… angel killing. It shouldn’t be a problem. Although, I don’t have any angel blades on me. I’ll go back to the bunker and grab those and we can reschedule that training sessions for… Thursday?”

Jesse looked at you, confused. “Aren’t we on a time crunch? Perhaps we should get right on the training. Tomorrow?”

You paused, knowing full well that you had an appointment tomorrow and wouldn’t be able to make it.

The other two looked at you for a response. “Oh, um, I’m not sure if tomorrow will work.”

“What? Why not?” Kim asked.

“Yeah, Y/N. What could possibly be-?” he paused when he saw the desperate look in your eyes. “Oh. Yeah, I guess we can wait.”

You were still tense, knowing the others were going to have questions about his sudden change of heart.

“What just happened?” David asked, slowly.

“Nothing,” you responded. “I think Jesse forgot about my busy schedule. I promise I’ll be back here on Thursday with Jack and we can get right on it.”

“Who’s Jack?” Kim asked, suddenly interested.

You stood up grabbing your stuff. “He’s my boyfriend.”

“He’s also part angel,” Jesse whispered to Kim, somewhat teasingly.

You reached the door and turned around. “Okay guys. I’ll see you later. It was nice to meet you both.”

David smiled at you, but Kim was more… hesitant.

Jesse followed you out, giving you a brief hug before you left.

“Good luck tomorrow,” he whispered to you.

“You don’t even know what its for.”

He shrugged. “Maybe that’s true. But hospitals are never fun, no matter what you’re there for.”

You nodded. “You’re right… They’re not.”

~ ~ ~

“Hey Y/N,” Sam said, as he strolled in. “Did you know it’s your one year anniversary of moving in?”

You raised your eyebrows suddenly. “What? You’re kidding.”

“Nope,” he assured you. “One full year.”

You were completely taken aback by the news. You had spent the past 6 weeks training Kim and David (and Jesse sometimes) about combat. You weren’t really keeping track of the time anymore.

“How do you know that?” you asked.

He smirked. “I was searching for a contact in my phone the other day and I came across our first phone call. You know, the one where you were telling me a demon had destroyed your apartment?”

You giggled. “Oh right. That one,” you played along.

“And I realized the date was today, so I was waiting for today just so that I could make a big deal out of it.”

You couldn’t help but grin at him. “Well thank you… for letting me stay in your home for so long. I honestly was planning to leave as soon I could, I promise. I’m not sure when I stopped looking for somewhere else to stay.”

“It’s when you realize you loved us too much to leave,” Dean joked.

“I’m glad you stayed,” Jack said as he came up behind you and gave you a hug. You held onto his arm and he kissed your temple sweetly.

“So, to commemorate this event, I say we all go out for dinner tonight. You can pick where.”

Dean scoffed. “What? Dude this is so unfair. We don’t even know the day we moved into the bunker. How come there isn’t a day I celebrate my wonderful home by going out for burgers?”

Sam started to argue, but you cut in, “Actually Sam, burgers sound great. I don’t have any reason to do something fancy.”

“That’s my girl,” Dean said with a wink and you could feel Jack’s arms tighten around you slightly.

This wasn’t the best plan as you immediately shrunk away from his touch in pain. He looked at you confused.

One of the side effects of your new treatment was easily bruising and bleeding. The bleeding wasn’t too much of a problem, but you hadn’t noticed how often you bumped into things till now. You had a small bruise on your right knee and shoulder and a large one across your stomach from a training mishap with your fellow cambion.

You bit your lip as an apology, but Jack wasn’t going to let it go that easily. “Y/N? What’s wrong?”

You sighed and pulled down the sleeve of your shirt slightly so he could see the shoulder bruise he was just putting pressure on.

It looked much worse than it was. It was really dark and at least two inches in diameter.

“It’s just a bruise. I ran into a door frame the other day, but really I’m fine. You just startled me.”

You looked up, to see his eyes had drifted away from the bruise to a spot closer to the center of your chest.

“Y/N, what’s that?”

You quickly lifted the sleeve of your shirt to cover the misshapen, pale mark on your chest. “It’s nothing.”

You could tell everyone in the room didn’t believe you. It’s not like you handled it very smoothly.

“Y/N where did you get that scar?” he tried again.

“It doesn’t matter,” you assured him. “I have plenty of scars.”

“Yes,” Jack agreed, “but you told me about all of them. The one on the back of your hand is from an accident when you were a kid, the one on your temple was given to you by your dad, and the one on your back was from the time you were stabbed after getting Dean’s blood.”

Dean’s head shot up at the suggestion, remember the day, but unaware of how you were injured.

“So, why don’t I know about that one?” he asked more forcefully.

You looked away, but got no support by any of the others in the room. All of them looked somewhat curious as to what had happened.

“I… It happened after my mother died. The demon came in and killed her and then… stabbed me. It was the parent of a different cambion. I don’t know who, but it thought I was on unfair ground and wanted to get rid of me.”

There was silence, before Dean said, “Uh Y/N. That would have pierced your heart. How did you survive?”

You met his eye, before saying, “I didn’t.”

Jack grabbed your shoulders, immediately worried. “What?”

“Jack calm down. You’ve watched me die before… remember?”

This didn’t seem to ease his conscience at all.

“That’s how you knew Billie,” Dean said, snapping his fingers. “You said you had met before and she told you…” he remembered suddenly the other people in the room that didn’t know you were going to die of cancer. “...Told you you were important,” he saved himself.

You nodded. “This was back when Death was an old man. He told me I had to go on living and that the world had plans for me and… when I woke up the demon who had killed me and my mom was dead and my father was there.”

Jack pulled you into another hug, this one much softer. “Y/N, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t… I’ve never told anyone before. I just didn’t really think about it.”

Jack leaned away and gave you a quick peck on the lips. “Well thanks for telling me.”

You smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Get a room,” Dean snapped at you.

~ ~ ~

You stepped out into the sunny field and met your three new comrades, all equipt with angel blades.

Jesse, Kim, and David all stood together, looking proud and strong. Almost four months of training had led up to this day.

You approached them, nodding in greeting. Jesse and David were both grim with anxiety, but Kim was smiling wide. The two of you had for the most part gotten past your different views on your destiny and she had learned to respect angels, and not to think so much about going after them as a species, but going after Heaven and all the bad leadership its under. However, she still had quite the temperament and was out for blood today. You were pretty sure she could take on all four demons alone if she wanted to.

David you had learned wasn’t as much the fighter. You weren’t worried for him today, you were sure he could hold his own, but his help had been much more in strategy. He had been the one to find the field for the battle and a way to draw the angels attention.

“Are you guys ready?” you asked.

They all agreed, no one up to say much else.

You suddenly felt lonely, wishing Jack were there. He always was able to calm you down before a fight. He really wanted to be there too, but you had told him not to come. As helpful as he was, you knew it wasn’t his fight and thought he should save his energy for Michael.

You gave the group one last look of warning before closing your eyes and concentrating on heat. All heat, anything you could get control of. Body heat, the sun’s heat, and all the dry grass around you, but you had to keep it in check. The fire spread around your group rapidly, but didn’t stayed outside of a circle you created. This was your battleground.

It took a little bit for the angels to notice. But they showed up, ten minutes later, all carrying their blades.

David and Kim each ran for one, ready to win this. Jesse let the other two come to him. His only job was to make sure no one disturbed you while you tried to keep the fire at bay.

You tried to keep tabs on the others, but it was difficult to do so, while concentrating.

Kim was doing really well. The angel she had chosen was already on the ground and you were sure he’d be done for in a matter of seconds.

David was okay, although he had taken a pretty good punch to the face, he was still going. You figured if he didn’t have the upperhand within the next two minutes, Kim would come over and finish the job for him.

And Jesse was amazing. He stood in front of you like a bodyguard and deflected every move with ease. You watched him, letting the fire sizzle out slowly in the field and suddenly felt bad that you didn’t try to get to know him more. He was the first person like you you had ever met and you kind of tossed him aside as the weaker one.

I’ll make it up to him, you decided. It was important to you that after all this you could be friends with Jesse. Because he was a good person. He had gotten this team for you, convinced them to come all the way to Kansas to help you fight in a small war and done that all knowing that you wouldn’t be able to fight much yourself. 

You were getting weaker and Jesse noticed, but he never asked you again why. He respected your privacy and everytime you had to cancel plans or sneak away, he turned the other way.

He swung around and got one of the angels in the stomach. It lit up, its grace being stripped away and he placed a hand over his eyes, like you taught him to do.

You could feel the field fire slowly fizzling out and you knew it was okay to drop your guard and join the fight.

Kim had already bested her angel and was helping David, who now had a large gash across his arm.

You turned to check Jesse’s progress just in time to see an angel blade catch him in the stomach.

“No!” you screamed, your fury blinding you to everything but the last angel standing.

You ran for it, sliding under it armed hand pushing it away, just long enough to catch it in the heart.

As it died, you could see Kim and David dragging Jesse out of the way. You ran towards them kneeling down in front of your wounded friend.

“Hey. Hey now. Hey,” you stuttered, not sure what to say. “C’mon, let’s get this out of you.”

You reached for the blade, not sure why you were so anxious, but Jesse stopped you.

“Y/N stop.” He held your arm away from the blade. “I’m going to die.”

Those words hit you like a ton of bricks. You couldn’t help noticing that what looked like the blade sitting in his stomach, it was obviously angled upwards and could have possibly punctured a lung.

“What? No, you’re not.” You struggled to find words, not sure what to say anymore. “You’ll be fine. It’s just a flesh wound. Couple of days. Just a couple of days and you’ll be okay.”

You couldn’t stop yourself from repeating your words as if saying them over would give them more meaning.

“Y/N, it’s not just a flesh wound,” he insisted and you started to see the blood pooling in his mouth.

“Oh god,” you say and finally start seeing how dire the situation was. “Okay.” You tried to keep your head. “Then, we take you to a hospital.”

He shook his head. “There isn’t enough time.”

“Jesse?” you asked, but he didn’t respond and you knew it was over.

You shook his body a few times and suddenly felt tears fall from your eyes, though you didn’t remember them watering. “Jesse no,” you insisted. “You’re stronger than this. Jesse, come on.”

The sudden feeling of regret washed over you. All those things you had thought about during battle: being a better friend to him, talking more, telling him the truth, you’d never get to do. You ran out of time.

“Somebody call 911!” you yelled back to the other two, holding onto the hope that he’d make it through this. “Please Jesse. Please, please, please…”

You could barely see anything, your body racked with sobs. You faintly heard David whispering something and you thought you heard Jack’s name come up, but you didn’t think about it, too struck by grief.

Kim suddenly reached down and grabbed your arm, pulling you away from the body, but you weren’t ready to let go and fought against her.

“Stop! Jesse! He needs help! Please!”

She tried to calm you down, but you couldn’t feel anything but fear. It’s Jesse. Jesse’s in trouble. You have to help Jesse.

It’s like you knew exactly what was going on and at the same time couldn’t believe it.

In the blink of an eye, Jack stood in front of you. You wanted to reach out. To run forward into his arms, but you had more pressing matter. He looked at your tear stricken face and Kim holding you back and his features hardened.

“Y/N, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Jesse! Jack, help him!” you struggled more to free yourself from Kim. “Let go of me! Jack, you need to heal him!”

He looked at Jesse’s lifeless body on the ground and shook his head.

“Y/N, you know I can’t-”

“Try! Try Jack! Please.”

He looked at you helplessly. He knew that no matter what he did, you’d be disappointed in him. An angel can’t heal a demon, and even if he could, Jesse was too far gone.

Jack kneeled down next to him and put a finger to his head. He shook his head at you. “Y/N, he’s dead.”

You broke free of Kim’s grasp with a new determination, stumbling down beside your dead friend. If you had just gotten there sooner.

“No, he’s not,” you insisted. “He’s going to be okay. He has to be.”

Jack didn’t say anything, just leaned over and hugged you. The warm feeling started another wave of tears.

“No. He has to be okay. Jesse can’t just die. Not like this. Jack this is all my fault. Please. There must be something you can do-” you blubbered.

“Shh,” Jack interrupted. “We should go home. Let’s go home.” 

He rubbed your back soothingly, as he transported you both back to your room in the bunker.

You sat there, in his arms for what felt like hours, unsure what else to do or say but cry.


	16. Chapter 16

You had left your room only a few times in the past few days. It all seemed a bit too much.

Jack came in every once in a while. He always came in and talked softly to you, giving you hugs and holding your hand, but you knew he felt helpless. You wished you could be fine for him, but even looking at him seemed like a chore nowadays. So, he did what he could and waited patiently for you to recover.

Dean and Sam had started a routine. Sam would come in every morning and bring you breakfast. He always offered for you come out and eat with them, but you always refused. Dean came in in the evenings and brought dinner. He was much quieter. He didn’t try to ask you questions or make you come outside, just simply put it down in front of you and gave you a quick kiss on the forehead or a pat on the shoulder and left.

Jack explained to everyone, including yourself, what had happened. How David had prayed to him, telling him you needed help and when he showed up Jesse was already dead. He also told you that David had called him afterwards, to let him know that after the fight, Kim and him burned the body and packed up their things. They were on their way east now and hoped that they could talk to you after you had recovered.

You were sitting on your bed, knees pulled to your chest when Cas walked in.

You were a bit shocked to see him, but figured one of the others put him up to it and didn’t say anything.

He moved forward and sat on the end of the bed, just staring at the wall.

You glanced up at him a couple of times, still not speaking. He sighed, “Hello Y/N.”

You still didn’t respond. He tried again.

“I’m sorry about your friend. I’m afraid I won’t be much help, as I don’t experience human emotion like you do, but I do understand what it feels like to lose someone.”

You felt like crap. Your whole body was weak and sore. Your eyelids were heavy, your throat dry and hoarse, and your head fuzzy. But you let go of your legs and sat up to face Cas.

He waited for your response.

“I’m sorry,” was all you could say.

He gave you a sympathetic smile. “You don’t need to be sorry. I’m here to help.”

You nodded, stretching out your neck and arms for the first time in the past few days. For some reason, the change in routine was nice for you and felt a little bit better.

“Thank you, Cas.”

He shrugged. “It’s no problem. I thought maybe if the other boys tactics weren’t working, I could give it a shot. I mean, they’re just worried about you. We all are. And although I’ve learned everyone works differently, your coping mechanism seem just a bit abnormal to me. So, I wanted to see if I could figure out what the root of the problem is.”

You appreciated his forwardness. You knew Cas didn’t realize he was doing it, but when he put it so simply, you were starting to understand how simple it was yourself.

“How am I different?” You asked him.

He looked at you for a moment, his head tilted slightly as if evaluating you. “Well, it’s just been quite a long time for you to be mourning. Especially someone who wasn’t really a close friend of yours. The boys here always seem to mourn for a day or two, and then push their feelings aside, which isn’t very healthy, but I think you want to do that too. You just can’t seem to put these emotions on hold. Why is that?”

It was your turn to be confused. “What makes you say that?”

“I’ve been monitoring you, Y/N. The boys asked me to check in on you when I could and I’ve realized that you don’t cry all the time. It seems random when you burst into tears and when that happens, your heart rate goes up. I studied what most people do when upset like this and I found that the crying wasn’t as straight forward. It didn’t specifically start or stop at one time, it just kind of… got better or worse. So why is yours so sudden?”

You had to think about it. Why did you keep bursting into tears?

“I don’t know,” you conceded. “I just… it’s like one minute I’m dealing with it, and the next… I can’t stop thinking about Jesse. He was defending me. Now what’s going to happen to him?”

Your heart rate sped up and you could feel the tears coming again.

“I don’t know-”

“We destroyed Heaven!” you interrupted. “And even if we hadn’t, it’s not like he was going there anyways. We’re demons. So… do we go to Purgatory? Or the nothingness?”

Cas opened his mouth to explain, but stopped again. He licked his lips. “Y/N, is this really about Jesse?”

You gasped. But not like you were offended. And not exactly surprised either. It just felt like something had been preventing you from breathing these past couple of days. A shadowy figure, haunting you, but you could never figure out what it was and Castiel had solved it after being with you for five minutes.

You put your head down again. “I’m next Cas. I’m going to die. What’s going to happen to me? I don’t want to go back to hell. I don’t want to go where my father is and possibly see him again. I just… I just want what I can’t have.”

“What can’t you have?”

“A Heaven. A happy eternity, where I’m not lost. Not tortured. Not hunted. But I lost my privilege to a happy ending when I was born under a person like Asmodeus. It just doesn’t seem fair, does it?”

Cas put a hand on your shoulder and made you look him in the eyes. “Y/N, you’ll go to Heaven. I promise.”

You shook your head. “Cas you can’t do that. Will Heaven even function anymore?”

He smiled. “I’m sure Heaven will do just fine without the angels.”

“Looks like it’s just you and Adah now… well, and Michael.”

He hesitated. “Actually, just me and Michael now.”

You froze. “Cas, I’m so sorry-”

“I told you not to be sorry,” he repeated. “It was time for us to go anyway. But Y/N, I swear to you. As long as I’m still alive, I’ll make sure you make it to Heaven. You deserve this.”

And although, you weren’t sure he had any power to do that, you nodded. “Thank you, Castiel.”

~ ~ ~

You shrugged on a jacket, following Dean and the rest of the gang out of the bunker and to the impala. It was getting difficult for all of you guys to go on trips, now that there were five of you living in the bunker. But, you clamoured into the car, at Dean’s request, unsure of where you were going at 9:00 pm.

You all chattered amongst yourselves: the two brothers having a stupid argument about movie references in the front seat and you, Jack, and Cas inputting into their conversations when you could, while telling brief stories to each other in the back.

Jack held your hand basically at all points during the day now. Jesse had died over two months ago and you noticed that Jack really missed you while you were recovering, so he had grown a bit more affectionate when you were back to normal again.

The car rumbled to a stop in front of a large forest-y area. You all started to file out and Dean said, “Okay guys. We still have a little farther to go.”

He walked to the back of the car opening the trunk and Sam immediately ran around to help.

“Is this a hunt?” Sam asked excitedly, but Dean shook his head.

“Nope,” he said, revealing the blankets and food he had compiled in the back of his car. “It’s a picnic.”

Sam chuckled, almost disbelievingly. “Seriously? A picnic? At night?”

“What?” Dean asked. “Is there a problem? Should we just go back home?”

Sam quickly shook his head. “No! It sounds great I just didn’t think…”

Dean nodded in understand, picking up a handful of blankets and dropping them on his younger brother. “Take these.”

He then continued to do the same to the rest of you, handing two tupperwares of food to Cas, a pack of beers and some firecrackers to Jack, and a few pillows to you. He grabbed the last couple of blankets, and then set off, leading the way for the rest of the confused and excited group.

You walked for another three or four minutes, stopping the middle of a clearing.

“Here we are!” Dean said proudly, starting to lay the blankets out evenly on the ground. “What do you guys think? One of the days I was being possessed by Michael we came through here and I really wanted to come back. It’s just peaceful and I thought we could all use a break.”

You guys quickly set everything up, lying down blankets and pillows and taking out some food. Dean had made burgers, which he had packed tightly into a plastic tupperware, hoping they’d stay warm. There was also some cut up watermelon. You couldn’t help but giggle at the idea of Dean carefully slicing a watermelon in the kitchen.

Jack pulled you down next to him, on a blanket, as Sam pulled out the beers, passing them around.

Dean and Cas had already started talking with one another on a different blanket as the night started to settle, getting darker.

Jack smiled at you and handed you a burger, before starting to eat himself. He scarfed the food down so quickly you were worried about him throwing it back up. He smiled, his mouth full, when he saw you staring at him.

“What?” he asked innocently.

“Don’t make yourself sick,” is all you said, before taking a bite of your own dinner.

He finished his food, downing it with a sip of beer and studied you for a minute. You raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t say a word, just leaned forward and kissed you on the nose.

“I love you, Y/N.”

You grinned and he did the same, both of you sitting there in blissful silence.

He reached out and grabbed your arm. “Well, aren’t you going to say it back?” he joked.

You started to, but something else came over you. Your smile dropped slightly, but you weren’t any less happy. 

“I don’t know who I’d be without you.”

He looked at you curiously, but didn’t argue or question your choice of response.

“Hey guys!” Dean called.

You didn’t realize that while you two were talking, Dean had set up one of the firecrackers and was ready to set it off.

It glowed orange as it went off, sparking and bright. You heard Jack laugh in wonder. Everyone’s eyes were trained on it.

As it slowly fizzled out Jack jumped up begging to light off another one. He ran over to the package of them and Sam and Cas rushed over to help him set it up.

You were so distracted, watching your boyfriend run around, excited like a puppy, that you didn’t see Dean come up next to you, until he sat down.

You quirked an eyebrow, but he didn’t look at you, watching Sam explain to Jack what to do.

“Look at the sky,” he spoke up.

You glanced upwards, and were overcome by the beauty. The valley was almost completely dark now and the stars were visible. They were so amazing, you couldn’t take your eyes from it. You felt right then and there that the universe could swallow you up whole and your whole body felt lighter.

You knew why Dean had done this. It wasn’t because he thought they needed a break or because he desperately wanted to take his family out for a picnic. It was for you. And you knew why. Your time was up. You were already a month past your expected death date. You were living on a thread, trying desperately to hold on for just a little while longer.

You had to tell the others soon, or you would never get the chance, but Dean was doing this to take you away from all that. Away from the pressure of telling your family that you were on death row. Away from the hiding, and the lying, and the bleeding, and bruising. And to give you a wonderful night to remember.

You finally brought your head down and was startled to find Dean had left. Jack was calling to you and waving his arms.

“Come on Y/N! Light up a firecracker with me!” He ran forward, grabbing your arms and helping you to your feet. As he went to grab another one, a tear slipped down your cheek, but you were quick to swipe it away. You were not going to be sad tonight.

What you didn’t see was the similar tear in Dean’s eye as he watched you laugh along with the group and wondered what they were going to do when you were gone…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!! I haven't done one of these in a while. As some of you may have noticed, this story is slowly coming to a close :( I'm going to miss this a lot, but I've already started working on another fanfic that will hopefully be posted soon after, (so be on the look out for that). I'm writing this because I have an IMPORTANT QUESTION that I'm hoping some of you will answer. This story currently says there are 18 chapters... however I actually wrote 19 chapters. There is an epilogue to this story, which I've been debating about posting. I think this story closes out on chapter 18 quite nicely, but I would be sad if no one saw this (secret) final chapter. SO, I'm leaving it up to you. Would you prefer to have a short and sweet ending at chapter 18, or do you want as much content as possible and want me to post a 19th chapter?? Please comment and let me know!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Sam noticed it before you did… the end.

It all started with his comment. “Hey Y/N, you doing okay?”

You looked up from your book. You were sitting with the two brothers in the library, reading up on lore of Egyptian gods to help them on a case they were about to leave for.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

He smiled, as if not to worry you. “Oh, you sounded like you were breathing heavily. I just wanted to make sure you felt alright.”

You nodded, and turned back to your book, but something about the comment bothered you… Because you were breathing heavily. You noticed it as soon as he said it. Now, that wasn’t too rare, but something about right now bothered you.

Every breath you took in felt a little bit harder to manage and there seemed to be something wrong. Something more wrong that is, because it felt like there was something heavy in your chest.

You thought back to what the doctor had told you about things that elicited a trip to the hospital, worried it might be worse than you wanted to let on.

Pain in the chest and difficult breathing could mean… flooding in the lungs.

You shook your head, the book in front of you completely forgotten as you tried to convince yourself that you were making a big deal out of nothing.

You stood up, deciding you just needed some fresh air and that’s when you were dead sure.

You doubled over, holding onto your chest like you used to do when you got Jesse’s flashbacks.

Sam and Dean’s heads both shot up, looking at you with concern as you gasped, trying to take in as much air as possible.

You leaned over Dean, whispering in his ear, “I need to go to the hospital.”

“Now?” he asked softly.

It was just one word, but you knew exactly what he meant. He was asking how bad it was. If he dropped everything to take you to the hospital right now, the hoax was up. This was it. This was the moment you guys had been dreading for weeks now. The moment that you couldn’t keep your secret anymore. He was asking if you were ready.

“Now,” you confirmed.

He was up in an instant. “Sam, I’m taking Y/N to the hospital.” He automatically reached down and lifted you up, rushing you from the room.

“Dean what-”

“No time to explain,” he called as he ran into the war room, grabbed his keys and carried you up the stairs, taking them two at a time. “Grab Jack and Cas and get them in the car as soon as possible. Meet us there when you’re ready.”

Sam still ran behind the two of you, completely bewildered. “Dean I-”

“Now Sammy!” he yelled as he slammed the door. 

He rushed you to the car, carefully dropping you in the passenger’s seat. In the time it had taken to get there, you had practically run out of oxygen. You were gasping and clawing at your throat, desperate for something.

“Come on Y/N,” he mumbled as he started the car and pulled out of the bunker with haste. “Hold on, we’re on our way. Just hold on for me.”

The edges of your vision began to go dark and his words blurred together as you reached desperately for air, but found nothing. You passed out before you were halfway to the hospital.

~ ~ ~

Dean ran in with you, unmoving, in his arms.

“Help! Somebody help! I need a doctor!”

A nurse ran forward, quickly checking your vitals and searching you for an outward wound.

“What happened?” she asked, as someone called for a stretcher.

“She has lung cancer. I’m not sure what’s going on but she started breathing heavy and clutching her chest saying she had to go to the hospital.” Dean tried to keep his voice as even as possible. It wouldn’t do you any good to panic now.

He helped set you down on the stretcher as they wheeled you into the back.

“She’s breathing, but slowly. Possible flooding in her lungs.” One of the nurses murmured as they pushed you away. Dean tried to follow you, but the woman who had originally helped you stopped him.

“You need to wait here, sir. We’ll get you some paperwork to fill out and send a doctor as soon as we’re able.”

Dean nodded, trying to be as civil as possible, but in reality he wanted to scream in her face to work faster and save you.

He paced back and forth for ten minutes, until Sam showed up, rushing in with Jack and Cas hot on his heels.

“Dean! What’s going on? Where’s Y/N?”

Dean turned to face him and suddenly understood why you had put this off for so long. He wanted to tell Sam, but the words caught in his throat, looking at his worried brother and your terrified boyfriend. He just couldn’t break the news.

“Dean,” Cas insisted. “Tell them.”

They suddenly turned on Cas. “You know what’s going on?” Sam flipped. Jack looked altogether stunned silent.

“Look,” Dean started. “You know when Y/N and I met Billie, and Y/N tried to trade her life for mine? Well, there’s a reason she thought that would work. There’s a reason she was so ready to throw her life away.”

Sam raised his eyebrows, already terrified, because Dean brought up Death. That was not a good start.

“Well, when Y/N met Death the first time, he told her that she couldn’t die yet because she was important, and because there was a certain way she had to die. And when I got back I asked her how she was going to die…”

~ ~ ~

“Yeah mom… thanks,” Dean finished up, hanging up his phone as he finished filling out your paperwork and handed it in. Mary was on her way, to sign some things and visit you, but she was pretty far and it didn’t look like she’d be there for a day or two.

Dean sighed, thinking she might as well take her time, as it didn’t look like you were getting out of there anytime soon. You had gone in two hours ago and he still had gotten no word from the doctor.

When he looked up, he saw Sam glaring at him. He sighed, not shocked his brother was upset, but mad himself. He wished you had told them earlier. He didn’t like the look of betrayal he was getting because you had a web of secrets.

“I can’t believe you kept this from me,” Sam grumbled. “You, mom, Cas… Y/N.”

Dean shrugged, deciding to play it cool. “It wasn’t our secret to tell.”

“We deserved to know Dean!” he snapped. Jack, who had been staring at the floor for the past two hours, suddenly looked up, with red rimmed eyes, at the commotion. “Jack and I, we knew her better. She was our family. We loved her, Dean. You shouldn’t have kept this from us, like a high school girl keeping secrets until it was too late.”

Dean stood up, pissed at his brother’s outburst. “Stop talking about her like she’s already dead.”

At this point, most of the waiting room was silent, staring at the arguing brothers. Sam opened his mouth to say more, but was cut of by the doctor walking in.

“Winchester?” he announced.

The whole group ran forward.

“Hey doc, how is she?” Dean asked at the front of the group.

They all waited anxiously for his response. He sighed at the desperate group.

“Much better now,” he confirmed. “She’s stable and breathing fine. We cleared out her lung, but she’s in dire state cancer-wise. I don’t know how long she can fend this off, but I don’t think she’ll be permitted to leave the premises.”

“Until…?” Sam supplied, but the doctor shook his head.

“Sir, she’s not gonna make it. I’m sorry. It’ll be a miracle if she wakes up at this point. Her clocks down to the last few seconds.”

Sam clenched his jaw and tightened his fists. Dean decided to cut in before his brother got kicked out for punching one of the doctors.

“When can we see her?” Dean asked.

The doctor shrugged. “We have to run a few more tests to see how close she is to consciousness. She was out for a long time. It’s possible her brain may have shut down, but we can’t be confident in anything unless she wakes up. We’ll try a few methods to elicit a response from her and we’ll let you know the results. Then, we’ll see about letting you in.”

Dean nodded and the doctor left. He turned around and met the faces of the group. Sam was still as mad as ever. Cas stared at him sympathetically. And Jack had tears streaming silently down his face.

Dean reached forward and patted him on the shoulder. “Hey, hang in there, bud. Y/N’s a tough kid. She’ll wake up. I promise.”

Jack nodded unconvincingly and sat back down.

Well, he thought. I’m in for a long night.

~ ~ ~

When you woke up your head was on fire, and you quickly covered your eyes because of how bright the room around you was.

As you let your eyes adjust, you slowly dropped your arm, trying to assess the situation, and remember what had happened. You were startled to find something in your nose. You were hooked up to a breathing machine.

“Hi sweetie. Glad you’re awake.” You turned to see a woman standing in the room. She had a clipboard and was smiling at you politely. Nurse, you told yourself. You’re in a hospital. She seemed to see your confused expression and continued, “Hey, can you tell me your name?”

You nodded, hesitantly. “My name’s Y/N Winchester.”

“And do you remember why you’re here, Y/N?”

“Um,” you racked your brain for the last thing you could remember. “I was at home. And then I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I told my brother, Dean…” your eyes widened as you suddenly remembered how much shit you were in, but tried to stay on track, “I told Dean that I had to go to the hospital and he carried me to the car… I don’t remember anything after that.”

She looked over her notes carefully. “Yep, that would be approximately when you passed out, so no wonder it’s fuzzy. Well, the good news is, your memory seems to be intact. That’s the biggest concern when someone is losing oxygen, is brain damage. The doctor will want to run some tests, but I’m sure your family out there will want to see you. I’ll call them in.”

She turned to go, but you stopped her. “Um, excuse me? Who exactly is out there?”

“Four boys. Two of them are your brothers, but I’m not sure who the other two are.”

You nodded, letting her leave.

You should have expected this. You’re the one who agreed to it, but you still wanted to put it off for a little longer. Then again, you didn’t know how long you’d been out. You’d probably put this confrontation off long enough.

“Hey Y/N. How you doing?” Dean waltzed in, dropping in the seat next to you and grabbing your hand.

“I’m doing better,” you said, although you felt like crap. The pounding in your head wasn’t getting better and your whole body felt stiff.

He smiled at you and you returned the gesture. “How long was I out?”

“Five hours,” Dean complied.

You wanted to say more to that, but you were suddenly distracted by the others. Cas stood in the back of the room, expressionless. Jack looked like he’d been crying. And Sam… Sam was angry. You knew it.

“Sorry, it looks like the cat’s out of the bag,” Dean said, noticing your shift in concentration.

Jack walked around to your other side and grabbed your hand as well. “Y/N are you okay?”

You looked at him, your heartbroken boyfriend. “Yeah Jack,” you responded, with tears pricking your eyes, “I’m okay.”

He shook his head slightly, like he didn’t believe you. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I-I couldn’t,” you stuttered.

He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around you carefully, so he didn’t disturb the machine you were connected to.

You looked at Sam, but he didn’t return your gaze. He couldn’t.

“Dean,” he grumbled. “May I talk to you?”

You looked at Dean for an explanation, but he rolled his eyes playfully, then stood up and followed Sam out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE EPILOGUE!!!! (Sorry that was so aggressive :P)


	18. Chapter 18

“What the hell man?!” Dean asked as soon as they were out. “Y/N’s dying in there and your sitting in the back grumbling like a dog. Look, if you’re mad at me, fine. Be mad at me. But for Y/N’s sake, leave that anger outside her room.”

Sam’s jaw was tight Dean was worried he’d break his teeth. Suddenly, his whole face softened.

“Dean, I can’t do it.”

“What?”

Sam broke, his face falling. He was desperate. “Just, say it’s okay. I just need to hear you say that.”

Dean looked down at his feet. “I’m sorry, Sam,” he breathed. “But, I can’t tell you that. The only thing I can say is we’re running low on time. Don’t waste that, okay?”

Sam nodded, quickly clearing his eyes. “You’re right. I… I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

“Don’t apologize to me, man. Let’s just go see Y/N.”

~ ~ ~

“Hi Y/N,” your nurse said as she came around to do her daily checks. “How are you feeling today?”

“I’m fine,” you respond, not fully paying attention. You had been here for over a week and honestly, were pretty tired. You almost wanted to die now, since they wouldn’t let you go.

Sam and Jack were hanging out with you today. Jack was always there, but Dean, Cas, and Sam usually filtered in and out.

“Have you felt any pain recently? Difficulty breathing, heavy chest, coughing more blood, anything else we don’t know about?”

You shook your head. A lie.

You were coughing up blood, as you had been for months, but you didn’t want to tell her that. You had realized every time you complained they upped your drug intake. At this point, you’d survive maybe two days longer, but you wouldn’t be able to talk for the last four, because of how high you were. So, you lied to them, trying to prevent yourself from dying completely dazed.

She left and you turned back to Jack.

“As I was saying,” he continued. “I’m trying to convince Dean to let us have a date night.”

“How? I can’t leave-” you tried, but he held up a hand.

“We don’t have to leave. I say, we sneak in junk food and spend the evening watching your favorite movies.”

You chuckled at the idea. “I’d love to, Jack. When were you thinking?”

“Tonight? The sooner the better, right?”

“Sure.”

He jumped up. “I’m going to call Dean and ask him to come pick me up so I can get everything ready.”

You smiled at him as he ran off.

Sam, who was on his laptop in the corner of the room looked up when he left. You raised an eyebrow, but he just shrugged. As the silence seemed to get louder, you finally snapped.

“Sam, what is wrong? You don’t- You’re not talking to me anymore.”

He made a face, but didn’t say anything, furthering your point. He seemed to realize this too, and sighed.

“Look, Y/N.” He ran a hand over his face. “This, is a bit too much for me. I don’t know how to feel about all of this.”

“Well, I hope you feel a little sad,” you joked, but he didn’t smile.

“I’m getting used to it. I’m sorry.”

“You wish I had told you sooner,” you guessed.

He glanced down at his laptop and closed the screen. “I can’t help but feel if I had known… maybe we could have done something. Found a way to save you.”

You smirked. “Well, technically it is my destiny to die like this. And you know how I am about destiny.”

He did laugh at that. “I guess… I love you, Y/N. You know that, right?”

You gave him a smile. “I do.”

That’s when Jack stumbled in. “Hey, bad news. No date night tonight.”

“Why not?” you asked, more curious than concerned. 

He sighed. “Dean found a case. He wants me to help. Says I should get out more. And he wants to leave tonight. I’m not going to do it, but I won’t have a ride anymore.”

“What do you mean you’re not going to do it?” You were worried about Jack. “You should go. It does you no good to be cooped up here with a dying girl.”

His eyes widened. “Y/N. I can’t just leave you here, by yourself. What will happen if you…?”

He couldn’t finish his thought, but Sam saved him. “She won’t be by herself,” he assured him. “I’ll stay here with Y/N. You help Dean and Cas on this case.”

“But- But what if she-”

“If she gets worse, I’ll call you right away. I promise, Jack.”

He nodded, then looked at you. “Sam, can I have a moment alone with Y/N before I go?”

“Of course,” he agreed. “Is Dean on his way?”

“Yes,” he breathed out.

Sam scurried out of the room and you were worried. Jack seemed very on edge all of the sudden and you couldn’t understand why. The hunt would probably only take a day or two. Surely you could hold out till then.

Jack walked towards the bed slowly and sat down next to you.

“Y/N, I’m scared.”

You raised your eyebrows. “Jack you’ve gone on hunts before. You’ll be fine.”

“I’m scared for you,” he protested. “Y/N I don’t know who I’ll be without you.”

You took a sharp intake of breath. You knew he was throwing your words back at you and that hit you like a freight train. You thought about how much you loved him. Thought about how much you needed him and what it would be like to lose him. And you realized that you were doing that to him. You were leaving him.

“Jack,” you started, unsure of how to go on. “Jack, don’t be scared. No matter what happens I will be here. I will always be here.”

His eyes overflowed with tears. “I wanted to do so much with you. I wanted to live with you. I wanted to grow up and get married to you and have a life together. Like we see in all those movies… I can’t imagine living any other life.”

“I’m sorry, Jack.” Your voice shook as you went on. “I would have loved that. But I don’t have enough time for that. But please, don’t give up. You can still have that.”

He shook his head. “Not without you.”

You reached out, resting a hand on his cheek. “Of course you can. And like I told you, I’ll be here, no matter what you do.”

He nodded, sniffling. “I know you will Y/N.”

“I love you, Jack.”

He leaned forward and kissed you, but something about right now was different. It was as if he knew that it was probably the last chance he’d get.

“I love you,” he whispered.

~ ~ ~

“Hey Y/N,” Dean said with a grin as he stumbled in. “Sorry we have to steal your boyfriend for a few days. I promise that I’ll bring him back in one piece so long as you promise to still be breathing when we get back.”

You chuckled slightly. “I mean, I’ve been trying to get my lungs to cooperate for years so I don’t think I should make any promises.”

“That’s fair.” He walked over, pulling something from his bag. “Well, I brought ice cream to make up for it. I hope this will do.”

You took the tub from his hands quickly. “Yes, perfect. I love it.”

He laughed and dropped the rest of the stuff he’d brought, a spoon and some napkins, on the table next to you. Then he leaned forward and kissed your forehead, like he always did.

“I love you, kid.”

“Love you too, bro-bro,” you called jokingly after him as he left.

His smile widened at the new nickname and he promised to see you in a few days time, before walking out to Cas and Jack, who were waiting in the car.

~ ~ ~

“Hey Y/N,” Sam said, practically skipping into your room two days later. “How are you doing today?”

He sat down beside you. “I’m dying Sammy,” you joked, to which he chuckled slightly.

“I guess that’s true.”

You knew he didn’t like when you joked about your imminent doom, but he appreciated you trying to keep things light.

But today was different. Today, you felt… ready to go. After your conversation with Jack, you thought about everything you wanted to do before you died and honestly? The list wasn’t long. And you planned on completing it today.

“Hey Sam? There are some things i want to tell you… you know, before I go,” you said, suddenly serious.

His face shifted to fear, as if he knew where this was going.

“Why don’t you wait for Dean, Jack, and Cas to get back?”

You gulped, knowing now that you had to say it. To say out loud what everyone dreaded.

“I won’t make it that long.”

“What do you mean? Of course you will,” he said, panicky. You knew what he was afraid of, but you were surprised he wasn’t already expecting this.

“Sam…”

He saw your face and knew immediately that at least if you were going to go he was going to listen. But still… he had to try to keep you for as long as possible.

“Okay,” he conceded, “just hold on.”

He got up from his seat and left the room, standing just outside. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Dean. Dean picked up soon after.

“Dean?”

“Yeah? What’s up?”

“You guys need to get back here.”

“What why?”

“It’s Y/N. She’s-”

“Is she okay? Sammy what’s going on?”

“No Dean, just listen. She’s fine.”

“Then what’s the issue? Why do we need to drop the hunt?”

“I think she’s saying goodbye.”

“...We’ll be right there.”

~ ~ ~

Sam rentered quietly and sat back down. He didn’t say a word, though he wasn’t sure what he’d say if he did.

“Sam…” you started. “Are you ready to listen to me yet?”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be ready,” he admitted. “But I’ll listen.”

You smiled at him and tried to remember everything you wanted to say and suddenly felt lost.

“Um, I don’t know if I’m allowed to ask this, but… may I have a hunter’s funeral?”

He looked at you, appalled. “Y/N, of course. Why wouldn’t you-?”

“I’m not a hunter. But, I’m not a demon and I’m not a human, and I don’t want to die like either of them.”

He nodded as if understanding completely.

“Tell Cas thank you for me…” This was it. The start of your goodbyes. “You know, I’ve thought about everything I wanted to say to people before I died and all I could think of for Cas was thank you. He’s just… he’s done so much for me, that I’ll never be able to pay him back for. And to you and Dean… you two are basically my brothers. You mean so much to me and I can’t thank you enough for giving me a home. And something worth remembering before I died.”

He looked slightly startled and asked, “You always knew then, huh? That you were going to die?”

“Yeah… I did,” you confirmed.

He sighed and waited for you to continue. “And Jack?”

You thought back to everything you had said to Jack the other day. What else could you say?

“There’s so much I could say to Jack, but I don’t have a single word… Tell Jack that I love him…” you tried to think of something else, anything else, but came up short. “Yeah…”

“Y/N,” Sam said, noticing your increasing heart rate and heavy breathing. “Hold out. The others are on their way.”

You shook your head. “I’m sorry Sam.”

He did the same, shaking his head at you. “No, Y/N please. Hold on for the others. Don’t you want to tell them what you just told me?”

You smiled. “There’s a reason I told you it Sam. I’m sorry.” Suddenly you felt another presence in the room. At the end of your bed stood a familiar woman.

“Hello Billie.”

You were happily surprised to know that Death had come to collect your soul herself.

“Hello Y/N,” she acknowledged and then you were thrown from your body, hearing the heart monitor go off next to you.

~ ~ ~

“Go, go, go!” Dean yelled as they scurried out of the impala and into the hospital. He had rushed there as fast as he could, but Sam’s urgent message had him terrified of being too late.

They flew through the hallway, sliding into your room in record timing, but were met with the sight of the nurses pulling a sheet over your head.

Dean looked to his brother, but was only met with tear tracks over a heartbroken man.

You were gone… Really gone.

Jack fell to the ground in the doorway. Dean didn’t have to courage to look at him and see if he was okay. And then, in a flash, Cas was gone, disappearing from the room.

Everything had gone wrong.

~ ~ ~

“I told you you had more to do.”

“So, where are you taking me?” you asked, realizing you had to meet your fate, but no longer as scared of it.

She smirked, which only made you more nervous.

“Is it hell?”

She shook her head. “Oh no, someone else bought your soul.”

Your wondered if it was possible to feel you heart rate increase after you were dead.

“My father?” you figured, but you didn’t have time to get an answer.

There was a sudden light, and you were standing in an open field. Billie had disappeared, obviously having finished her job. And in front of you was…

“Castiel?”

He smiled at you. “Hello Y/N. I’m… very sorry that you died, but I hope you’re okay with the outcome.”

You tried to shake yourself from your shock. “Cas, are you the one who bought my soul?”

“I did make you a promise. I can’t stay, but I’m here to welcome you to your Heaven.”

And as he slowly took you away, to see your heavenly eternity, you closed your eyes and for the first time in all your life and death… felt peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the last (official) chapter! If you were satisfied with that, feel free to end it there, but since I got so man votes to post an epilogue, that will be up in the next few days (and i'd love it if you read that). Thank you so much to everyone that stuck around this long!! I really appreciate it and I'm so glad that people found enjoyment in my story!


	19. Chapter 19

Castiel cleared his throat, the sound interrupting the silence in the almost-empty room. “I need to go somewhere.”

Dean looked up from his laptop and gave a halfhearted nod.

Cas was surprised by the lack of questions, but took his opportunity and shuffled out of the room.

“Oh,” Dean spoke up. “I meant to ask you…”

“What?” Cas questioned, stopping nervously under the threshold.

“Say hi for me.”

Cas whipped around, tilting his head suspiciously. “What do you mean?”

Dean shrugged and turned back to his laptop. “I think you know.”

Cas’ face hardened, but he left, walking outside the bunker before transporting away. He opened his eyes to an expansive field so vast there was no telling how far it traveled. A small cottage stood to his left, which he approached, quickly waltzing up the steps and entering.

“He always made hot chocolate?”

“Every morning.”

Cas turned the corner into the kitchen where you sat calmly at the dining table.

You were relaxed in the wooden chair. You wore jeans and a pastel t-shirt, which was probably the brightest outfit Cas had ever seen you in. He had definitely noticed a massive change in your attitude, since death. You were calmer, kinder, and just happier altogether. You tended to act that way around Jack when you were alive, but nowadays you had nothing to worry about. No more running, fighting, destiny… none of it existed anymore. And he was very grateful for that.

Across from you sat a young woman. She had dark hair and bright eyes that listened intently as you told your story.

Cas had only recently met your mother. When he took you to heaven, she was the first and only person you wanted to see. Whenever he visited, the two of you were always doing something together, the simplest of things like cooking, playing games, or telling stories- Things you missed out on when she was absent from your life. She’d laugh and tell you about things you did as a kid and you’d tell her about the rest of your life, after her death.

You turned to look at Cas as he approached. “Hi Cas,” you said with a bright smile. He returned the gesture almost immediately.

“Hello Y/N. Y/N’s mother.” He greeted you both, then nodded towards the door. “Mind taking a walk, Y/N.”

“Not at all.” You stood up and followed your old friend out the door. The two of you wandered through the field without saying a word.

“So, what’s the scoop?” you spoke up.

He shrugged. “It’s been about three months down on earth. Sam and Dean are doing about the same. They take any hunt they can find and spend their downtime looking for Michael.

You nodded. “And Jack?”

“Jack is… getting better,” Cas explained. “He tries to go out on hunts as often as possible, which is better than a month ago, when he refused to leave the bunker. He still can’t walk past your room or hear your name without crying, but he’s trying. Sam and Dean and I have tried to make it easier for him. We put anything that was yours away, mostly into your room. We’ve tried to organize the stuff a little bit, but ultimately, we don’t think we should throw anything out until Jack looks through it and he’s not ready for that yet. In fact, I don’t think Sam and Dean are really ready for it either. We went in there to put some of your stuff into boxes Jack could look through and Dean had to leave halfway through. I later found him in his room, holding a picture of the two of you. Sam also started crying, but he thought getting the job done would ultimately make him feel better. And I think it did, considering the fact that he now talks about you with a smile on his face.”

You were glad to hear that. You desperately wanted the boys to move on and be okay. Especially Jack.

“Give Jack time,” you advised. “And space. I’m sure he’ll be fine soon enough.”

Cas agreed. “Now, onto more pressing matters, we almost have Michael.”

You gaped at Cas in shock. “What? Cas, that’s great!”

He didn’t acknowledge your excitement, his face only hardening again. “A big battle is about the go down soon, though I have faith in us. Michael has been in hiding since you destroyed his army. He’s powerful, but we have both the Winchesters and Jack Kline on our side.”

You nodded, not seeing the big deal. This was good news.

“The problem is, even though I’m sure we can beat him. There might be casualties... I’m worried.”

You took in a small inhale, before realizing what he meant. “You think someone’s going to die?”

“I can’t be sure,” he admitted. “But I thought you should know, as I’ll probably bring them here first.”

“Unless it’s you,” you argued.

He bit his lip. “That’s true… unless it’s me.”

You regretted saying that all of a sudden, and tried to change the subject. “Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?”

He sighed. “Um. I’m not sure. I’m afraid that with matters as serious as killing Michael, I think there might be some involvement or at least word from my father.”

“Your father? You mean-”

“God,” he finished. “I’m not entirely sure. He hasn’t been very… interested in our endeavours recently, but… this is big. If he does get involved, he’ll want to talk to you.”

You paused. “Because I killed his children?”

Cas chuckled. “Probably.”

Fear shook you to the very core, knowing that God might be watching you.

The feeling lingered as Cas led you back to your house. You could see your mother contently putting things away in the kitchen through the front window.

You looked to Cas and smiled, wrapping your arms around him. “Goodbye Cas. It was nice to see you again.”

“You as well.”

He made to leave, but you remembered something. “Wait… you haven’t told the others about your visiting me… have you?”

He shook his head. “No. But I suspect Dean’s onto me.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“He told me to tell you hello.”

~ ~ ~

You smiled, as your mother worked on a piece of art.

“Tell me more,” she requested quietly.

“Hm?” you mumbled and she looked up from her work.

“About your family.”

You hesitated for a minute. “You mean, about Jack, and Sam, and Cas, and Dean?”

She nodded. “You tell me stories about them, but you’ve never told me what they’re actually like.”

You smiled at the memory. “Well, Cas, you’ve met. He’s… I don’t know. Cas is kind of hard to read. He is an angel. But he’s a kind guy and I respect him more than anything.” She nodded, indicating she was listening. “Sam is… Sam is my best friend. He was immediately kind to me. He let me live in his home when mine was destroyed. He would joke with me and look out for me and…” you trailed off just thinking about him.

You missed him. You missed them all.

“Anyway, Dean is my big brother. He was the first to know about my illness and he took me to the doctor and kept my secret. He was very protective of me and just wanted me to enjoy the rest of my life. He was everything I’d want in an older sibling.”

A beautiful grin spread over her face. These people brought you such happiness. “I didn’t know that. I’m glad you had these boys. And Jack? What was he like?”

You looked down at your hands, unsure what to say. “Jack was… the love of my life. He was everything. He is one of the kindest, most innocent people I ever met. He held movie nights almost every week, made me hot chocolate every morning, tried to have a date night while I was in the hospital… I wish you could have met him mom. I really do.”

“And the two of you met at therapy?”

“Yep,” you confirmed. “There was this therapist… Dr. Myla. She dealt with people who had… Supernatural problems. Well, my father’s a demon and Jack’s was Satan so… we were in a similar boat. He had the appointment right before mine and so he’d come out and sit across from me and talk while he waited for-”

You were cut off when a violent change of scenery knocked you out of focus.

You were suddenly in a large room, lined with stone columns. You whipped around wildly, panicking and desperate to find out where you were and what had happened. You were met with something entirely different. Behind you stood five men.

As you finally came to your senses, you realized they were all looking at you… and you recognized four of them.

Cas stood at the front of the group, an unreadable expression on his face. To his right was Sam and Dean, both shell shocked, with dampening eyes. To his left, was Jack… Your Jack.

Jack held a hand over his mouth, making his expression hard to read, so you tried to tap into his emotions, but it came up blank. He wore and flannel, probably Sam or Dean’s, and large combat boots. That caught you by surprise, because you’d never seen him wear boots. You, however, wore them all the time when you were alive.

This caused you to look down at yourself and find you were wearing something they’d probably never expect to see you in either. You wore a cute white sundress, which was similar to something you wore when you were a kid and had bare feet. You hair was curled delicately around your face.

“Cas… what’s going on?” you stuttered.

That’s when a large grin broke out over his face. “We did it, Y/N. We beat Michael.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You will.” 

The final response had come from the fifth and final person in the room. One look at him told you everything you needed to know. This… was God himself.

“Yes, it’s me,” he said, exasperatedly. “And no, I’m not going to smite you. In fact, I’m here to reunite you with your friends.”

He gestured to your living family and you followed his line of sight back to the people you loved.

“So, they’re real?” you inquired, boring your eyes into Cas for an answer. “They’re all real? And alive?”

His smile didn’t waver and you had your answer. You took a long moment to just stare at them, disbelief and the purest of joy washing over you. Sam and Dean, who hadn’t changed a bit, still gaped at you with awe and tears in their eyes. And Jack… 

Your feet started to move forward on their own accord and apparently his did too, because the two of you met in the middle of the room, your arms wrapping around his neck as he held you against him. 

You closed your eyes, just taking in the feeling of being with him again. You didn’t think you’d get the chance to see Jack ever again, much less alive and well. You could feel him shudder in the hug and you had no doubt that he had started to cry. You would have too, had you still been alive, but death had really put you at ease. Seeing him meant the world to you and you wouldn’t ruin the moment by sobbing through it.

You could hear Dean mumble something to Cas as you stood there in Jack’s arms.

“So I was right? You have been visiting Y/N in heaven?”

You felt his arms loosen and you pulled away, turning to Dean. “Yes. Castiel bought my soul and took me to heaven when I died. And… he’s been keeping me updated.”

“On what?” Sam interceded.

“Sam,” you breathed out and jumped into his arms as well. You had missed him so much.

“Hey Y/N,” he responded, holding you tightly.

You let go and did the same for Dean, hugging him with all the emotions you had built up after being separated for so long.

“Dean.”

“Hey kiddo.” He rubbed your back soothingly and you wished this moment would last forever. Being here with the boys once again. Your family. Your home.

Someone cleared their throat and the whole group turned their gazes onto God. He shrugged. “Sorry guys, but could you hurry it up?”

Sam shook his head. “Don’t listen to Chuck. What did Cas keep you updated about?”

You smiled. “Your progress on finding Michael. And… how you were coping with my death.”

“Badly,” Dean confirmed. “We handled it badly.”

“I heard.”

There was a moment of hesitance shared by everyone in the room.

“But that doesn’t matter now,” Jack spoke up from behind you, “because you’re back, aren’t you?”

Your eyes widened at the thought and you snapped to look at Castiel, but he only shrugged.

“Don’t look at me. I’m not the one who brought you down to Earth.”

Everybody turned to God once again and he sighed.

“Alright, guys I think it’s time to get to the reason I’ve assembled you all-” he started, but Dean cut him off.

“Is Y/N staying on Earth, or not?” he insisted.

God shrugged again. “That’s her choice.”

You were confused as to what he meant. Slowly, the group of you moved to face Chuck fully as he got to his point. Jack moved to your side, taking your hand and squeezing tight, afraid you would slip from his grasp any moment just as you had before. Dean took to stand on your other side.

“Now then, I understand you guys went through a lot, not only trying to stop Michael, but throughout your lives. And, as a token of my gratitude, for saving my creations on many occasions, I’m offering each of you a gift. I will do anything you ask for, that is within my power. Y/N, that includes bringing you back to life, should you choose it.”

You nodded, but quickly put your head down, so that no one could read your thoughts.

“Sam,” Chuck said, moving onto the beginning of your line. “You’re first. What would you like?”

Sam did not hesitate. “I would like hunters to be guaranteed a spot in heaven. There are too many who sell their souls, ruin their lives, and then go to hell or become ghosts after being gruesomely murdered and that’s not their fault. Hunters do enough for the world as it is. At least give them a happy ending. Hell, the only reason Y/N got into Heaven is because Cas bought her soul. That’s not right.”

God merely nodded. “I understand. Castiel?”

Cas looked to his father with determination blazing in his eyes, “I would like to be name the sole Guardian of Heaven, with the power to let people come and go as I please.”

God simply turned to the next. “Dean?”

Dean chuckled bitterly. “You know what I want. I want out. Sam and Cas and I… we’re getting too old for this job. I want to move on from hunting… I want to have a life.”

Chuck hesitated. “That’s all your own choice Dean. I can find you a house to live in, give you a family, a normal job, whatever, but I can’t guarantee you’ll stay out of the life. That’s all you.”

Dean nodded. “Then I don’t want your charity.”

It was your turn. You looked up, having thought about it for a while and said, “I want all the children like me, the cambion, to be free of their ancestral burden.”

You could feel everyone in the group turn to you with sad eyes, realizing you weren’t going to fight to stay on earth with them, but you continued on.

“I want their visions to stop if they’re having them. I want them protected from their demonic parent. And I want them to have a way to find one another if they need support. Because I know that me, Jesse, Kim, and David would have killed to know there were others like us when we were kids.”

Chuck agreed to the request. “I can do that. And finally, Jack Kline. The Nephilim. What would you like?”

Jack locked eyes with you, holding your gaze, then turned to God. “I would like to be aloud to join Y/N in a heaven of our own. A place where I can be with Y/N once again and we can live together-” He squeezed your hand, gently. “-like I always dreamed.”

He nodded and stepped back. “Well then, I’ll give all you time to say your goodbyes, before sending Jack and Y/N on their way,” and then he was gone.

Dean didn’t waste a second, spinning you around and pulling you to him once again. 

“You’re leaving again? But we just got you back.”

You sighed against his chest and he lifted a hand to wipe away a few tears.

“I’m sorry, but I…” you trailed of helplessly.

He pulled away and looked you square in the eyes. “Y/N,” he said. “I understand.”

“And don’t worry,” Cas interrupted, coming around Dean’s side. “This isn’t the last you’ll see of them.”

You both turned to him, confused. He smiled.

“Well, as the new Guardian of Heaven, I do control who comes in and out, living or dead. I think I can manage occasional visits.”

A grin crossed Dean’s face. “I guess I’ll be seeing you later, kiddo.” He kissed your forehead. “And you,” he continued, stepping around you to talk to Jack.

You would have listened to their conversation, but you knew you were on a time crunch and so you faced Sam.

“Hiya Sammy.”

He smiled. “Hiya Y/N. It was… so refreshing to see you again.”

You laughed. “You too. You have no idea how much I missed you.”

“No more than I missed you.”

You quickly said your goodbyes and he moved on to talk to Jack.

You beamed at Cas. “It all turned out okay, didn’t it?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I think it did. You’ll be okay in Heaven? With Jack?”

“Very much so.”

Chuck appeared again a minute later. You ran over and grabbed Jack’s hand, ready to go back to heaven. You were so excited for him to meet your mother and have the perfect life you two always dreamed of.

“Okay guys,” Chuck said. “Ready to go?”

His eyes held yours, giving all the love and reassurance you needed to move forward, before confidently nodding.

He smiled and a minute later, you were in Heaven. You noticed it wasn’t your usual place, but didn’t spend time looking around, because in front of you stood your mother, she had a kind look on her face as she looked between you and Jack. Next to her was another woman, who you had never seen before. But, it didn’t take you long to figure it out.

“Mom!” Jack gasped.

This was it. Your perfect reality. Years spent running and fighting for this very moment. Years homeless and lost, then finding a family, only to lose it, then reuniting again. This is exactly why you survived through every burden that dragged your smile or tear that streaked your face. This, right here, was your purpose. What you cherished more than your own life. Love. A family. A home. You finally obtained true peace. And for eternity you would continue to rest easy, knowing that the people you loved would never leave your side again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! That is the end of I Will Be Here. Thank you so much to everyone who read this story. I can't thank you enough for every kudos and comment I got! They meant the world to me. If you have any last words, comments, or questions, feel free to send them my way, and if you're interested in more content for my story, feel free to check out my tumblr blog @iwillbeherespn where I'm taking requests based on my story. Thanks!!!!


End file.
